Just this?
by duivel
Summary: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor.Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit…
1. Chapter 1

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie (s): Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor - ****Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Ein ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta lesen geht an Alina, knuddel.

* * *

Just this

Prolog

_Why did we tell you then  
You were always the golden boy then  
And that you'd never lose that light in your eyes?_

_"Poles Apart", Pink Floyd_

„_Verdammt Harry … ich dachte es interessiert dich!"_

„Aber es interessiert mich doch Mark. Meine Trommelfelle interessieren mich auch, also könntest du bitte mit diesem Geschrei aufhören?", antwortete Harry Potter ruhig und gähnte faul. Er stand von der Couch auf, von der aus er seinen derzeitigen –jetzt schon seit fast anderthalb Stunden - beobachtete, der die Rolle eines verratenen Liebhabers einstudierte.

_Das Ende einer weiteren verdammten Beziehung. Na gut. Lass uns den Scheiß hinter uns bringen. Und zwar schnell_, dachte Harry und schaute auf die beachtliche Körpergröße seines baldigen Ex-Liebhabers.

Mark schloss seinen Mund und starrte hartnäckig zu Boden. Harry seufzte nur gelangweilt und wusste nur zu gut, was als nächstes kommen würde, weil es immer so war.

„Mark", begann er, wie er schon so viele Male zuvor angefangen hatte, mit so vielen verschiedenen Namen und in so vielen Schlachten.

Seit der Junge der lebt einer der bekanntesten und hochgeschätztesten Muggelschriftsteller war, hatte er sich daran gewöhnt zu bekommen was er wollte. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten, nicht einmal Mark, der immer noch auf den Boden starrte. Harry sprach weiter.

„Mark, sieh mich an", sagte er ruhig, aber ernst.

Sein Ton erlaubte kein Schweigen und nach einer Weile gab der jüngere Mann nach und sah ihn an.

Harry betrachtete für eine Weile Marks warmen, braunen Blick, die weichen Züge auf seinem gutaussehenden Gesicht und seine großzügigen roten Lippen, die jetzt nervös wartend zitterten. _Genau wie die anderen auch. Nichts Neues unter der Sonne._

Schließlich begann er müde. „Also", er seufzte. „Was willst du von mir hören, Mark? Es war nett", sagte er und bemerkte wie der andere Mann bei der Verwendung der Vergangenheitsform zusammenzuckte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sprach weiter, fest dazu entschlossen, diese jämmerliche Konfrontation ein für allemal zu beenden. „Du weißt wie diese Dinge laufen. Also bitte; sieh der Realität entgegen; wir sind durch. Ich weiß, dass es jetzt weh tut, aber bald wirst du merken, dass es so besser ist", schloss Harry ab, seine ruhigen Wörter verließen seinen Mund mit der eingeübten, vertrauten Leichtigkeit.

Dann begann er geduldig auf die Antwort zu warten, die er – dank seiner jetzt riesengroßen Erfahrung in solchen Sachen – leicht vorhersehen konnte: entweder ein wütendes Gebrüll ‚Du Bastard! Du hast mich nur zur Erfüllung deines Sextriebes benutzt', oder ein Schluchzen, ‚bitte denk noch einmal darüber nach'.

Leider haben auch Regeln ihre Ausnahmen. Nach einer Minute befremdlicher Stille, begann Harry Potter die Möglichkeit zu berücksichtigen, mit so einer Ausnahme konfrontiert zu werden, da er keine der in Betracht kommenden Antworten erhielt.

„Mark?", rief er schließlich, gezwungen durch den Drang diese Sache so schnell wie möglich zu Ende zu bringen.

Mark erwachte ruckartig aus seinem schockierten Trancezustand und als er Harry zum ersten Mal ansah, lächelte er schwach.

„Ich verstehe, Harry", murmelte er einfach.

_Cleverer Junge_, dachte der rabenschwarzhaarige Mann, etwas überrascht von der befremdlichen Ruhe, die in seinem Esszimmer herrschte. Plötzlich seufzte Mark tief und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst. Ich möchte sobald wie möglich verschwinden, Harry", sagte er und sah auf, bis sein Blick auf Harrys grüne Augen traf. „Könntest du mir ein Taxi rufen?", fragte er schließlich.

Harry blinzelte, dann nickte er und griff nach seinem Schnurlosen auf der Couch. Er bestellte ein Taxi, wandte sich danach wieder an Mark und studierte neugierig dessen leeren Ausdruck.

„Das Taxi wird in zehn Minuten hier sein", sagte er zögerlich und suchte nach irgendeiner Reaktion. Mark nickte nur.

„Danke. Ich hole meine Sachen."

Harry blinzelte erneut und starrte Marks Gestalt hinterher, die im Korridor verschwand. Aber dann lächelte er, dachte darüber nach, dass die Dinge leichter wurden. Nach einer Weile, erschien sein jetzt Ex-Liebhaber und trug eine einzelne Tasche.

„Kann ich dir damit helfen?", fragte Harry, mit der für die Situation angemessenen Höflichkeit.

„Nein, dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Sie ist leicht", antwortete Mark, als das Telefon zu klingeln begann.

Harry hob ab, sprach einen Moment und wandte sich dann an Mark. „Das war der Portier. Er hat gesagt, dass das Taxi wartet."

Mark nickte und ging zur Tür, Harry runzelte die Stirn. _Hier läuft irgendetwas schief_, dachte er und sah zu wie der junge Mann die Haustür öffnete. Mark ging hinaus, hielt dann an, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Harry", rief er leise.

Harry runzelte wieder mit der Stirn. _Wusste ich es doch, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt_, dachte er mit leichtem Sarkasmus.

„Ja", fragte er und wusste, dass die Situation einen endgültigen Ausgang bekam.

„_Das Größte was du jemals lernen kannst, ist einfach nur zu lieben und dafür zurückgeliebt zu werden"_, zitierte sein Ex-Liebhaber leise.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. _Was zur Hölle soll das bedeuten?_ wunderte er sich leicht verärgert.

„Als du diese Worte zum ersten Mal gehört hast, hast du gelacht", sagte Mark mit belustigtem Tonfall in der Stimme. „Du meintest, das wäre Unsinn. Du hattest wahrscheinlich Recht, aber dennoch, ruf mich an, wenn du gelernt hast zu lieben Harry, wenn du es überhaupt je lernen wirst. Einfach weil den ‚berühmten Harry Potter verliebt' zu erleben etwas ist, was man nicht jeden Tag in seinem Leben zu sehen bekommt. Und ich möchte um nichts in der Welt das Risiko eingehen, so eine Show zu verpassen", spezifizierte er.

Harry ballte seine Faust um den Türknopf, antwortete aber nicht. Mark seufzte.

„Also, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Aber bitte, vergiss nicht mich anzurufen, Harry. Wenigstens das schuldest du mir, meinst du nicht?", beendete Mark, die Belustigung in seiner Stimme hatte sich jetzt in einen stechenden Sarkasmus verwandelt.

Harry sagte nichts und Mark wartete eine Weile, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging. Der Goldjunge schloss langsam die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Er fühlte sich nicht so gut, wie sein Spottname es vermuten lassen könnte. Überhaupt nicht. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dieses mal die Angelegenheit unterschätzt zu haben.

_Nimm die Dinge nie wieder so leicht. Der Moment in dem ich abgelenkt werde, ist der Moment, wo ich an diesen verdammten Idioten hängen bleibe_, dachte er wütend und fühlte wie sich etwas in seiner Brust rührte.

Doch bevor dieses fremde Gefühl stärker werden konnte, schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen das Holz, erzeugte genug Schmerz, dass, was immer auch Marks Ansprache in seinem Inneren berührt hatte, verschwand

Er kniff seine grünen Augen zusammen, bis das Stechen in seiner linken Hand nachließ und entspannte sich dann ein bisschen. Er erlaubte einem kleinen angeekelten Lächeln seine schmalen Lippen zu verbiegen.

„Verdammte Liebe", murmelte Harry giftig, während sein Grinsen breiter wurde. „Verfluchtes, verdammtes, blödes Ding namens Liebe", sagte er laut zu seinem leeren Esszimmer.

Und nach einer Weile begann er hysterisch zu lachen, über den Klang seiner eigenen wütenden Wörter.

XOXoxoXOXoxoXOXoxoXOXoxoXOX

Part One – Crazy Diamond

_Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
You were caught in the crossfire of childhood and stardom,  
blown on the steel breeze.  
Come on you target for faraway laughter,  
come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine!_

_"Shine On You Crazy Diamond I-V", Pink Floyd_

Harry spazierte durch die Straßen von So-Ho. Vor gerade einmal einer Stunde hatte er die Sicherheit seiner Wohnung verlassen, versuchte der Luft die dort herrschte, der erstickenden Atmosphäre, gefüllt mit der Schwere unerwünschter Gefühle, zu entkommen. Tief atmete Harry die kalte, feuchte Luft der letzten Winterabende ein, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die ärgerliche Anwesenheit von Schuldgefühlen in seiner Brust zu vergessen.

An einer Verkehrsampel wartend, schaute er auf seine Uhr.

_Halb elf, _bemerkte er leicht enttäuscht darüber, dass er Marks Worte bis jetzt noch nicht erfolgreich vergessen hatte. _Es scheint so, als bräuchte ich heute Nacht ein bisschen Hilfe. _Schließlich entschloss er sich zum Überqueren der Straße. Er wanderte ein bisschen umher und hielt Ausschau nach einem Platz, wo er irgendetwas Trinken konnte, das stark genug war, diesen hartnäckigen, bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund hinunterzuspülen.

Endlich, an der zweiten Straße, fand Harry wonach er suchte. Er besah sich neugierig den eleganten Eingang, auf dem keinerlei Schriftzeichen waren.

_Das muss ein Club sein. Komisch, dass ich noch nie davon gehört habe_, überlegte er und drückte die Tür auf. Sie begleitete seinen Eintritt mit einem weichen Klingeln. Er verengte seine Augen, versuchte in diesem halbdunklen etwas erkennen zu können und plötzlich fühlte er eine Anwesenheit an seiner Seite. Er drehte sich um und schaute eine hübsche, junge Frau an, die ihn herzlich anlächelte.

„Guten Abend Sir und Willkommen. Sie können mir ihren Mantel geben und zeigen Sie mir bitte ihre Mitgliedskarte?", fragte sie höflich.

Harry zwinkerte überrascht und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Tschuldigung, aber ich besitze keine Karte, Miss", sagte er.

Sie nickte und lächelte erneut. „Das ist doch überhaupt kein Problem. Könnten Sie eine Weile hier warten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sie deutete das als ein ‚ja' und ging deshalb, wieder lächelnd, schnell davon.

Harry wartete geduldig und bemerkte schließlich, dass er sich in einer Art Wartezimmer befand. Die Haupthalle des Clubs lag hinter der großen Tür, durch welche das hübsche Mädel verschwunden war. Er mochte es nicht zu warten und in jedem anderen Fall wäre er augenblicklich abgehauen, aber seine Neugier war dieses Mal stärker und half ihm seinen Ärger für eine Weile zu vergessen.

Harry fragte sich immer noch was für ein Ort das hier sein konnte, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und das Mädel mit einem großen, gutaussehenden Mann, so um die vierzig, an ihrer Seite zurückkam.

Der Mann ging auf ihn zu, lächelte wärmstens und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich bin erfreut der Gastgeber für Harry Potter in meinem Club sein zu dürfen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn über diese Erklärung, ergriff aber die Hand die der Mann ihm anbot und schüttelte sie fest. „Freut mich sie zu treffen, Mr. …?"

„Mr. Kaul. Matt Kaul."

Harry nickte. „Nun, Mr. Kaul, es tut mir leid, aber ich besitze dieses … Mitgliedskartending nicht", sagte er und provozierte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen des anderen Mannes.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry Potter eine Mitgliedskarte brauchen wird", versicherte Mr. Kaul ihm und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. „Dana, Liebes. Nimm seinen Mantel und führe Mr. Potter herein", orderte er ruhig an. Dann blickte der Mann wieder zu Harry. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin im Augenblick ziemlich beschäftigt, aber ich übergebe sie in gute Hände, Mr. Potter. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel spaß", sagte er bevor er ging.

Harry zuckte ein bisschen verwirrt mit den Schultern und nachdem er dem Mädeln namens Dana seinen Mantel übergeben hatte, folgte er ihr hinein. Die junge Frau führte ihn an einen ruhigen Tisch.

„Ich schicke Ihnen jemanden, der Ihre Bestellung aufnimmt, Sir", sagte sie bevor sie verschwand.

Harry schaute sich um, bemerkte das seltsame Licht, welches die Halle erleuchtete; eine Art von sanftem Blau, welches alles wie unter Wasser erscheinen lies. Der Ort war nett, elegant genug für seinen Geschmack und so entspannend wie es seine Nerven forderten. Er lächelte unbewusst, lehnte sich gegen den Stuhl und warf einen Blick auf das Menu.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" Eine weiche Stimme holte ihn plötzlich aus seinen Überlegungen zurück.

Harry nickte. „Können Sie mir sagen, was das …", begann er, richtete seinen Blick auf den Kellner und hielt abrupt inne, als er den Mann vor sich sehen konnte. Harry blinzelte erstaunt.

Der Kellner schrieb etwas auf seinen Notizblock und hatte den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht bemerkte, den er erhielt. Während der Andere noch immer in seine Aufgabe vertieft war, bemerkten Harrys grüne Augen wie das blaue Licht sich auf den unglaublich blonden Haaren reflektierte und ihm eine seltsame Aura verlieh. Die längeren, platinblonden Locken fielen, etwas unordentlich um das blasse Gesicht, aus cremig weißer Makellosigkeit, etwas das so schwer zu finden war.

Harry blinzelte nochmals und gewann schließlich seine Beherrschung in dem Moment wieder, als der andere Mann seinen Blick auf ihn richtete, ein silbernen, geschockten Blick. Harry lächelte zufrieden über das Erstaunen in den Augen des anderen Mannes. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er sah, dass der blonde Mann seinen Mund öffnete um irgendetwas zu sagen, was aber nicht herauskam, weil Harry es durch seine Worte verhinderte „Hi, _Malfoy_."

Mit diesen beiden Wörtern verschwand der überraschte Ausdruck von Dracos Gesicht und wurde durch plötzliche kalte Wut ersetzt. Harry sah, wie er seine Augen zusammenkniff, während sich seine silberne Helligkeit in einen dunklen Stahlton zu verändern schien.

_Das ist, was ich gute Unterhaltung nenne_, dachte Harry amüsiert. _Völlig egal wie schlecht mein Tag sein kann, das Vergnügen Draco Malfoy als einen Muggelkellner, meinen Muggelkellner, zu sehen, macht sogar meinen schlimmsten Tag lebenswürdig_, überlegte er lächelnd.

Draco schaute auf Harry herunter, fühlte eine jämmerliche Art der Verzweiflung in sich, aber auf keinen Fall würde er das seinem schlimmsten Feind zeigen. _Mein schlimmster Alptraum_, dachte er bei sich, schaute sich im Raum um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete.

„_Potter_, was willst du?", sagte er wütend.

„Na, na, Malfoy, _Bedienst_", er betonte dieses Wort extra, „du für gewöhnlich deine Gäste auf diese Weise? Mr. Kaul sollte über deine Entlassung nachdenken", sagte Harry noch immer lächelnd, erfreut über seine überlegene Position gegenüber dem anderen jungen Mann.

Für Harry war Draco Malfoy sieben Jahre lang ein Schmerz im Hintern gewesen, und ganz egal wie stark er und seine Freunde versucht haben ihn zu ignorieren, der schleimige Idiot hatte sie immer wieder erbarmungslos verspottet.

_Naja. Ich denke, dass ich jetzt eine ‚kleine' Rache verdient habe, oder? _Er dachte über seine nächsten Handlungen nach, mit denen er das Ex-Slytherin Idol ärgern konnte. Harry war so in seinen vergnüglichen Gedanken versunken, dass er fast nicht mitbekam, dass Draco ihm mit aufgerissenen Augen musterte, die fast so etwas zeigten wie …

_Angst?_ Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los Malfoy? Hängst du an diesem Job? Weißt du, deinen Nachbarn zu bedienen ist wirklich etwas, das zu dir passt", kommentierte er und starrte Draco an, um auch nur die kleinste Regung mitzubekommen.

_Also treffe ich eine wunde Stelle_, dachte er amüsiert, bemerkte wie Dracos Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, als er sich am dem Notizblock, den er hielt, festkrallte. Harry wartete geduldig auf mehr. Als er sah, dass Draco seinen Mund öffnete, erwartete er eine böse Bemerkung. Was auch immer es sein sollte, es war vergebens, da der andere einfach seinen Blick abwandte und fragte, „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Sir?"

Harry blinzelte überrascht, erholte sich aber schnell und lachte. „Du spielst deine Rolle wirklich gut, Malfoy."

Draco antwortete nicht, aber er schaute weiterhin zum Boden hinunter, seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst.

_Keine Chance wenn du vor hast, mir meinen Spaß zu versauen Malfoy_, dachte Harry wütend. Er war dabei etwas wirklich Gemeines zu sagen, als jemand in diese _freundliche _Unterhaltung eingriff.

„Mr. Potter, Draco", sagte Mr. Kaul, "Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass ihr euch schon miteinander bekannt gemacht habt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn; es lang irgendetwas Falsches im Ton von Mr. Kauls Stimme und es lag etwas wirklich oberfaules in der Art wie Draco seine Augen geschlossen hatte, unmerklich geseufzt hatte und leicht zusammengezuckt war.

„Draco, bring etwas Möet et Chandon für Mr. Potter und mich", bestellte der Mann plötzlich und holte Harry aus seinen Träumereien heraus.

„Ja, Matt", murmelte Draco und verschwand schnell.

Mr. Kaul lächelte und setzte sich neben Harry. „Guter Junge, Draco", sagte er herzlich und schaute der schlanken Gestalt des blonden Mannes immer noch hinterher. „Ein wirklich sehr _Guter_", sagte er sich zu Harry umdrehend.

Der Zauberer runzelte die Stirn und sah den Mann fragend an.

„Ihr zwei würdet ziemlich gut miteinander auskommen", sagte Mr. Kaul. „Selbst wenn ich ziemlich eifersüchtig auf ihn bin, dachte ich über die Möglichkeit nach ihn Ihnen heute Abend auszuleihen."

Harry blinzelte, sein Gehirn verarbeitete diese Wörter einige Male, bevor es den unmissverständlichen Sinn darin aufnahm.

„Lassen Sie es uns ein Geschenk nennen, dafür dass Sie diesem Club beitreten Mr. Potter", beendete der Mann. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte sich Harry selbst sagen, „das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Mr. Kaul, aber ich denke nicht, dass er damit einverstanden ist."

Diesmal lachte der Mann etwas. „Warum sollte er nicht einverstanden sein? Er muss es akzeptieren. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er irgendeine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit hätte", antwortete er und schaute direkt in Harrys Augen.

_Was zur Hölle tust du da?_, er hatte gerade genug Zeit sich das zu fragen, bevor Draco wieder erschien und eine kalte Flasche Champagner und zwei Flûtes brachte. Er stellte beides sorgfältig auf dem Tisch ab und drehte sich zum Gehen herum, als Mr. Kaul nach ihm rief. „Draco?"

Er erstarrte.

„Kleine Änderung. Du bleibst diese Nacht bei Mr. Potter."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er fühlte sich, als ob irgendjemand ihm seinen Atem gestohlen hätte.

_Das ist ein Alptraum. Ein beschissener Alptraum. Jetzt wach auf und … _er versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen und er hätte damit auch Erfolg gehabt, wenn nicht Mr. Kauls Stimme ihn zurück in die Realität geholt hätte. „Und ich meine die ganze Nacht Draco. Also gibt es keinen Grund für dich, danach zurückzukommen. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend", beendete er.

Draco wusste nicht wie er darauf antworten sollte, aber unter größter Anstrengung fühlte er, wie die so oft benutzten Worte seinen Mund verließen.

„Ja, Matt", murmelte er kaum hörbar, bevor er ging.

Harry hatte die ganze Szene mit unparteiischer Neugier beobachtet. Sein Bewusstsein, oder das was noch davon übrig war, hatte ihn zur Abwechslung mal alleine gelassen.

_Ich bin dabei Malfoy zu ‚ficken'. Na wenn das meine Rache nicht stillt_, dachte er und grinste.

Schließlich wandte er sich an Mr. Kaul, der die Flasche Champagner öffnete.

„Sie müssen wissen, Mr. Potter, solch eine Delikatesse muss kalt serviert werden", sagte er und goss die goldene Flüssigkeit in Harrys Glas.

Der rabenschwarzhaarige Mann dachte über diese Wörter nach, während er etwas von dem teuren Sekt schlürfte.

„Sie haben recht, Mr. Kaul. Definitiv haben sie recht", antwortete er schließlich und lächelte erfreut.

-- tbc ---

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vielleicht hinterlasst ihr ja ein kleines Kommi – büdde.

LG duivel.


	2. Forbitten Fruit

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie (s): Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor - Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Die Story war auf zu finden. Zurzeit ist die Seite leider geschlossen.

Ein ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta lesen geht an Alina, knuddel.

Und an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben.

_Gugi28_ – Hei, kreisch, hab ich mich gefreut dein Kommi zu lesen. Danke. Knuddel. Ja Harry ist ein Arsch geworden, aber ob Draco dahinter steck, verrate ich natürlich nicht. Aber Draco wird leiden müssen. Ja die Story ist düster und Gewalt kommt auch darin vor, aber auch Hoffnung und Liebe. Und ich kann dich beruhigen, ein Happy End wird es geben! Hab dich ganz dolle Lieb Süße.

_Amunet_ – Hi, freu. Ohje, wen dir Draco jetzt schon leid tut, habe ich ein-zwei schlechte Nachrichten für dich. Harry ist der Böse in der Geschichte. Naja eigentlich hat er zwei Seiten, aber die eine ist echt böse. Aber so schlimm ergeht es Draco heute noch nicht. Knuddel. Danke.

_Blub_ – Hallo, tja Draco verliebt sich auf jeden Fall in Harry und Harry der …. Aber da ich Happy Ends liebe, kann es ja nicht so schlimm werden, oder? Frech grins. Glaube ich habe einen Hang dazu den Blonden leiden zu sehen.

_SkateZ_ – Hallo und Danke für dien Kommi. Sorry, die Originale FF stand auf glassesreflect, ich habe echt keine Ahnung, ob sie noch irgendwo anders gepostet war. Ich hoffe das ist nicht allzu schlimm

_Pandoradoggis_ – Hei, Danke für dein Kommi. Ich hoffe die gefällt das dritte Kapitel auch. Einen kleinen Einblick in Harrys böses Wesen, aber er kann auch ganz anders. Ob besser oder schlimmer verrate ich aber noch nicht.

_Leah-07_ – Hi, ich hoffe dir gefällt ein dominanter Harry und ein aus Liebe leidender Draco. Der Blonde wird es nicht leicht mit dem Gryff haben. Aber ich liebe rührselige Happy Ends, also … Lieben Dank für dien Kommi.

_LaraLynx_ – Hei Süße, knuddel. Ja ich muss es so sagen, Draco ist eine männliche Hure und jetzt rate mal welche ‚Privathure' er werden könnte. Lach. Aber eigentlich hat es Draco nicht leicht, ist keine Geschichte zum lachen, denn Harry ist teuflisch. Danke für dien Kommi.

_Seerose_ – Hallo, Danke für dein Review. Nein Draco bleibt kein Kellner, er wird etwas ganz anderes und er verliebt sich auf jeden Fall in Harry, trotz aller Demütigungen und Schlimmeren, was Harry ihm Antut. Die Originale FF stand auf glassesreflect, ich weiß nicht, wo man sie jetzt noch finden kann. Sorry.

_Frozen_ – Hi, auch dir muss ich leider sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob die Geschichte noch wo anderes als auf glassesreflect gepostet war. Ich habe gegoogelt, aber nichts gefunden. Aber ich hoffe die Seite ist nicht für immer geschlossen. Danke für dein Kommi.

_Zutzi alias Susi_ – Hei Süße, noch mal umknuddel. Trotz der fiesen Abfuhr wird der gute Mark noch mal eine kleine Rolle spielen. Denn er liebt Harry noch. Yep, ich mag auch mal Draco als Kellner haben, aber das bleibt er nicht. Harry hat großes mit ihm vor. Und seine Rache wird hart für den Blonden. Danke für dein Kommi. (und wenn ich es bis Sonntag nicht geschafft habe zu deinen Storys zu reviewn, darfst du mir auch etwas antun)

_Amy_ – Hei mein Schatz, knuddel und knutscha. Du bist mir ja eine, lach und mich nicht wieder einbekomme. Jaja, was du mir Draco machen würdest weiß ich. Aber hier wird dein Herz mit ihm bluten, glaube ich. Danke!

_Cleindori_ – Hallo und ganz lieben Dank für dein Kommi. Ja Draco ist da in etwas hineingeraten, wo er bestimmt nicht hin wollte. Und Harry wird ihn quälen. Sorry. Aber der Gute ist in dieser Geschichte der Blonde. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

_Vergissmeinnicht_ – Hi, du magst einen unterwürfigen Draco und einen dominanten Harry? Lach ich auch. Mal etwas anderes. Aber wie böse Harry wirklich ist und warum er so ein herzloser Arsch geworden ist, verrate ich noch nicht. Danke für dein Kommi und viel Spaß beim lesen.

_Ich_ – Hei, ja ich weiß was du meinst, hätte bei der Geschichte nie gedacht, dass sie gut ausgeht. Draco hat mir meistens einfach nur Leid getan und Harry hätte ich umbringen können. Die Hermine-Draco Szene ist die Härte. Mit dem Anderen meinst du, wo Draco sich bei Ron entschuldigen, oder? Das war fies. Aber was Draco Harry angetan hat, ist auch nicht ohne, auch wenn er einen Grund hatte. Danke für dien Kommi.

_Sixrules_ – Hallo und Danke für dein Kommi. Ich versuche mich zu beeilen und ganz schnell zu posten, hoffe das klappt. Schon alleine weil die Geschichte nicht immer Friede, Freude ist, sondern echt böse, gemeine Szenen mit drin hat und ich es selbst hasse lange auf neue Kapitel zu warten.

* * *

**Just this?**

Part Two –Forbitten Fruit

_I would tell you about the things  
They put me through  
The pain I've been subjected to  
But the Lord himself would blush  
The countless feasts laid at my feet  
Forbidden fruits for me to eat  
But I think your pulse would start to rush_

_"Walking In My Shoes", Depeche Mode_

"Also Malfoy, was führt dich hierher in die Muggelwelt?"

Draco ging ruhig weiter, ohne auf Harrys Frage zu antworten. Vor ein paar Minuten hatten sie den Club verlassen und befanden sich nun auf dem Weg zu Dracos Wohnung. Der Slytherin ging schweigend, seine weißen Hände in den Taschen seines Mantels verborgen und sein Blick verloren weit weg.

Harry wartete eine Weile, aber Dracos Schweigen wirkte bedrohlich. Beharrlicher werdend, begann Harry erneut.

„Ich erwartete, dass du glücklich auf Malfoy Manor lebst, zusammen mit deinem liebenswerten Vater und den kleinen braven Todesser spielst", spottete Harry.

_Na gut, -jetzt- wird er mir antworten_, dachte er, als Draco plötzlich stehen blieb. Aber Harrys Erwartungen wurden schnell enttäuscht. Draco zog eine leicht zusammengedrückte Schachtel Marlboro aus seiner Tasche und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann rauchst du?", fragte er.

Draco nahm einen Zug und wandte sich an Harry. „Seit wann bist du so ein ätzender Idiot, Potter?", sprach er schleppend aus, genau wie er es während ihrer guten alten Zeit auf Hogwarts getan hatte.

_Endlich. ‚Das' ist Malfoy, _dachte Harry zufrieden, erfreut darüber eine Reaktion hervorgerufen zu haben.

„Nun, das ist eine Demonstration davon, dass sich manche Dinge niemals ändern", grinste Harry. „Also sag schon, warum der reiche, verwöhnte Balg in der Muggelwelt lebt und als Muggel arbeitet? Und _was_ für eine Arbeit, möchte ich hinzufügen", scherzte er.

Draco nahm einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette, dann schaute er den anderen Zauberer mit seinen kalten grauen Augen an. „Hör zu Potter. Da du es so wolltest, werden wir heute Abend ficken. Fick Zeit. Richtig? Also hör mit der Scheiße über mein Leben auf. Ich habe nicht vor es dir zu erzählen", er blieb stehen und senkte seinen Blick, „und du willst es nicht wissen. Glaub mir", fügte er mit ruhigem Ton hinzu.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay Malfoy. Ich werde dich nicht über dein Leben ausfragen, aber verrate mir doch, warum der Mann gesagt hat, dass du dich nicht dagegen wehren kannst, was er von dir verlangt …?"

Draco seufzte. „Du gibst nie auf, oder?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe Schulden bei ihm", erklärte er kurz.

„Und er bringt dich dazu auf diese Weise zu bezahlen?", fragte Harry weiter und folgte seiner plötzlichen Neugierde.

„Genau", murmelte Draco.

„Wie hoch sind die Schulden?"

„35.000 Pfund mittlerweile."

An dieser Stelle gab es nicht mehr viel hinzuzufügen und so liefen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander.

Doch plötzlich sprach Draco. „Wer hätte angenommen, dass der fabelhafte Harry Potter eine Schwuchtel werden würde", sprach er laut aus und klang leicht überrascht, zeigte damit, dass er über diese Tatsache zum ersten Mal nachdachte.

Harry runzelte, ziemlich verärgert über diese Bemerkung die Stirn. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Mr. 'Mir gehört die Welt' als Hure enden würde", antwortete er garstig.

Wenn seine Worte den Blonden trafen, so zeigte dieser es nicht. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf den Zigarettenstummel weg.

„Wir sind da", sagte Draco und hielt vor einem alten Gebäude.

Sie traten durch die Haustür und innen sagte Draco müde: „Der Fahrstuhl ist kaputt. Wir müssen laufen. Ich wohne im achten Stock." Er ging zu den Treppen.

Als sie endlich die Etage erreichten, schnaufte Harry leicht, während Draco nicht einmal schwitzte. Harry betrachtete seine unnatürlich weiße Haut, als er in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel suchte. „Ehrlich Potter. Ich hab noch nicht einmal begonnen und du bist schon außer Atem", sagte er plötzlich mit spöttischem Tonfall.

Harry starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich bin froh darüber, dass du die Situation witzig findest Malfoy. Ich in deiner Position, würde das nicht. _Ehrlich_", schnarrte Harry giftig.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm, hielt den Schlüssel fest in seiner Hand. „Potter. Du weißt nichts über mich. Also maße dir nicht an zu wissen, wie ich fühle", knurrte er, während er versuchte seine kalte Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen. „Lass uns das jetzt hinter uns bringen, damit ich damit beginnen kann, hart daran zu arbeiten einen Weg zu finden, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass … es nie passiert ist", sagte er und öffnete schließlich die Tür.

Sie gingen hinein und Draco zog seinen Mantel aus, warf ihn auf eine alte Couch. Harry tat dasselbe und sie sahen sich eine lange Zeit gegenseitig an.

Schließlich brach Draco die Stille; „Potter, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte er langsam.

Harry schreckte ein bisschen über die befremdliche Nachfrage zusammen, eine Bitte die von jemandem wie Malfoy kam. Aber irgendwie war in dieser Nacht alles seltsam, oder? Harry nickte, bereit sich Dracos Frage anzuhören.

„Sag nichts", sagte Draco leise, fast bittend und Harry nickte erneut, wenn er auch nicht wusste warum.

Sie schauten sich gegenseitig für eine lange Zeit aufmerksam an, dann senkte Draco seinen Blick und fuhr mit seinen schlanken Fingern zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Er öffnete sie langsam und nach einem Moment, konnte Harry seine nackte Brust sehen, schlank, aber definitiv eine cremige, makellose Haut. Der Rabenschwarzhaarige leckte sich unbewusst über seine Lippen, als sich Draco auf ihn zubewegte, den geringen Abstand verkleinerte, der sie trennte. Zögernd berührte er Harrys Brust mit seinen Händen, streichelte leicht über den Stoff von Harrys Kleidung, fuhr dann mit seinen Fingern nach oben, bis er Harrys nackte Haut am Hals erreichte. Harry zitterte, während etwas in seinem Verstand schrie _DAS IST MALFOY!_

Er verdrängte diese Stimme und konzentrierte sich auf Dracos Finger, die ihm jetzt halfen sein Hemd auszuziehen.

Draco schaute auf Harrys Brust, betrachtete die leicht braune Farbe von seiner warmen Haut. Er streichelte sie zuerst mit seinen Fingern, dann berührte er mit seinen Lippen Harrys Hals, küsste und leckte an den empfindlichen Stellen, bis Harry als Antwort auf seine Berührungen stöhnte.

Plötzlich merkte Draco, dass er neidisch zugab, dass Harrys gut schmeckte und er küsste und leckte weiter an seiner Haut bis er an Harrys Brust ankam. Langsam saugte Draco an seinen Brustwarzen, während seine Hände weiter über Harrys Haut glitten und dasselbe Stöhnen als Antwort erhielten.

Er machte weiter, bahnte sich mit Küssen seinen Weg nach unten, bis Draco sich auf Knien vor Harry befand und Draco seine Finger über die Knöpfe der Hose des rabenschwarzhaarigen Mannes tanzen lies. Nach einer Weile lag die Hose verlassen auf dem Boden, aber niemand kümmerte sich darum, da Harry jetzt durch seine Unterwäsche den warmen Atem von Dracos Mund an seinem Glied spüren konnte, während die geschickten Finger ihren Weg in seine Hose fanden.

Als sie endlich seine pulsierende Erektion erreichten, stöhnte Harry tief.

Draco streichelte leicht über seine Erektion, der Druck in Harry wuchs an, er stöhnte vor Vergnügen unter der Wirkung der langsamen Bewegungen. Draco stimulierte ihn weiter, studierte eingehend die beträchtliche Länge, die er jetzt in seinen Händen hielt. Dann nahm er die Spitze davon in seinen Mund, genoss Harrys salzigen Geschmack.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste unter der nassen Wärme, die sich um seine Erektion schloss tief seufzen und drückte unbewusst seine Hände in Dracos seidige Haare, streichelte seine Kopfhaut. Draco antwortete damit, Harrys Erektion tiefer in seinen Mund zu nehmen, während seine Zunge sich langsam um die Spitze herum bewegte.

Harry begann schwerer zu atmen, während seine Hände den Bewegungen von Dracos Kopf folgten, bis die Qual plötzlich aufhörte. Harry stöhnte enttäuscht, als Draco grinsend aufstand. Er ging in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und deutete Harry ihm zu folgen. Dort angekommen, schupste er den Rabenschwarzhaarigen aufs Bett und zog ihm schnell die restliche Kleidung von seinem warmen Körper herunter. Um einiges langsamer entledigte sich danach Draco von seinen Klamotten.

Harry schaute auf Dracos nackten Körper und stellte fest, dass dieser einfach perfekt war.

Draco bemerkte den lustvollen Blick in Harrys Augen und lächelte innerlich vor Befriedigung. _Wenigstens genießt er es_, dachte Draco. Und plötzlich antwortete ein Teil seines Verstandes, _Warum hast du nicht auch deinen Spaß?_

Er blinzelte bei dem Gedanken und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, aber es war ziemlich nutzlos, jetzt, da er auf Harry blickte, der nackt auf seinem Bett lag, aufgewühlt durch das was er tat. _Okay. Ich werde unerwarteter Weise Spaß haben, aber unter keinen Umständen würde ich das zugeben, nicht mal an dem Tag an dem ich sterbe. Und vor allem nicht ‚ihm' gegenüber_, dachte er und krabbelte neben Harry auf das Bett.

Schnell erreichte er die erhitzte Haut, reizte sie mit leichten Berührungen und nahm dann Harrys Erektion wieder in den Mund, verstärkte seine Erregung soweit er konnte, ohne dass Harry seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Schließlich hörte er wieder auf und legte sich auf das Bett, während Harry aufstand und ihn durch seine Brille seltsam ansah. Draco schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, erwartete, dass Harry sich jetzt sein eigenes Vergnügen nahm, aber der rabenschwarzhaarige Mann schien unschlüssig. Draco öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah ein befremdliches Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen und einen gefährlichen Blick in seinen Augen.

_Was ist denn jetzt los?_ konnte Draco gerade noch denken, als Harry sich gegen ihn lehnte und leicht in die cremige Haut seines Halses biss. Draco riss seine Augen weit auf, überrascht durch Harrys Handlung und durch die Art und Weise wie er darauf reagierte. Harry leckte weiter über seine Haut, genau wie Draco es zuvor bei ihm schon getan hatte. Er saugte an seiner Brustwarze und streichelte über seine Erektion und stahl sich einen erstickten Seufzer von Dracos Lippen.

Harry genoss es zu wissen, wie hilflos Draco unter Harrys Berührungen war. Noch mehr aber erregte es ihn zu wissen, dass der immer kalte und unparteiische Mann seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte, weil seine Hände auf seiner Haut und an seiner Männlichkeit waren. Insgeheim wollte Harry ihn dazu bringen, ihr Spiel auch zu genießen. Draco Malfoy tatsächlich dazu zu bringen, dass er von Harry Potter gefickt werden will, nun das war Harrys Meinung nach ein wirklicher Durchbruch.

_Lass uns den kleinen Engel zurück auf die Erde holen, brich ihn und lass ihn schreien_, dachte Harry. Er grinste als seine Hände und sein Mund Draco berührten und drängte ihn gefährlich nahe an die Grenze.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter, während Draco sich unter seinen Berührungen wand und plötzlich tat er etwas, was die Menschen nie von dem loyalen Gryffindor erwartet hätten; er brach sein Versprechen.

„Malfoy", sagte er, drückte seine Lippen gegen Dracos Haut. Der blonde Mann antwortete nicht und so leckte Harry an seinen schlanken Hals entlang bis zu Dracos Ohr. Er sprach noch einmal, sein Atem erregte Draco. „Sag mir Malfoy … genießt du das?", fragte Harry, schaute in die unkoordinierten Augen, die wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu kommen schienen und Harry einen Blick gaben, welcher irgendwo zwischen Schrecken und Scham lag.

„Potter ich …", begann Draco, aber Harry schnitt irgendwelche Anschuldigungen ab, indem er seine Erektion härter streichelte und ihn dazu brachte seinen Kopf zurück in das Kissen zu werfen, wo sich sein platinblondes Haar wie Lichtstrahlen ausbreitete.

Plötzlich hielt Harry inne, nahm Dracos Handgelenk in seine Hand, hielt ihn fest umklammert. Draco blinzelte einige Male, bis er begriff, was passierte. „Lass das, Potter", schaffte er es zu sagen, er zitterte unkontrollierbar unter Harrys frechem Blick.

„Was denn, Malfoy?", fragte Harry unschuldig, seine Finger gruben sich tiefer und schmerzvoller in Dracos Handgelenke.

Draco verengte seine Augen _Morgen werde ich blaue Flecken haben_, dachte er unbewusst, während er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, um Harry zu antworten. „Versuche nicht meinen Verstand zu ficken, Potter", knurrte Draco.

Harry gluckste böse, seine Augen fest auf Draco gerichtet. „Keine Sorge, Malfoy. Ich bin nur dabei _dich_ zu ficken", antwortete er.

Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Auf was zur Hölle wartest du dann?", sprach er schleppend aus und kämpfte, um aus Harrys schmerzvollem Griff freizukommen.

Harry lächelte fast schon süß. „Ich warte darauf, dass du mich darum bittest."

Draco stoppte seine Versuche gegen ihn anzukämpfen und schaute Harry wie erstarrt an. Aber das interessierte Harry nicht und er erlaubte sich noch breiter zu grinsen, als er weiter sprach. „Weil du mich anbetteln wirst, stimmt's _Draco_? Du wirst mir die vier magischen Wörter sagen", sagte Harry, drückte seinen Mund auf Dracos Haut, während der Blonde Mann sich sträubte. „Du wirst sagen -", Harrys zwickte in Dracos Ohrläppchen, lies ihn schmerzvoll aufstöhnen. „- _bitte_ Harry, _fick mich_", sagte Harry, imitierte Dracos schleppendes Sprechen und plötzlich entließ er den Blonden aus seinem Griff.

Draco atmete jetzt schwer, versuchte krampfhaft Harry nicht anzuschauen, versuchte verzweifelt seine Aufregung und die kleine innere Stimme in seinem Kopf, die tatsächlich bereit war Harry zu _bitten_ ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu ficken zu ignorieren.

_Ich werde nicht bitten. Verdammt. ICH WERDE NICHT DARUM BITTEN!_ Dachte Draco verzweifelt. Mit einem kurzen Blick, merkte er, dass Harry langsam an seinen eigenen Fingern leckte. _Nein!_ Konnte Draco gerade noch denken, bevor Harry begann einen Finger in ihn zu schieben, während seine andere Hand leicht mit seiner Erektion spielte.

„_Draco? _Öffne deine Augen und schau mich an", befahl Harry und Draco befolgte tief seufzend, als Harry tiefer eindrang und noch einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte.

_Er gibt nach_, bemerkte Harry, während er in Dracos Augen blickte, der seinen Blick schon wieder abgewandt hatte.

„Sag es mir Draco. Sag es mir doch einfach", sagte er, drückte seine Finger so tief wie er konnte in ihn hinein, während er leicht, aber unaufhörlich über Dracos Erektion streichelte.

_Ich werde nicht bitte_, wiederholte Draco gedanklich, als Harrys Wörter seine Ohren erreichten. „Magst du das Draco? Ist das gut?" _Es ist nicht … gut … Ich werde nicht … bitte … doch ist es … ich … mag … es … wirklich _lief es in Dracos Verstand ab.

„Magst -" Harry drückte, „- du -", er streichelte, „-das?" Die Lust war unerträglich; sie erfüllte Dracos Körper, lies seinen ganzen Körper danach schreien…

„Ja", wisperte er, gab schließlich nach und schloss seine Augen, verschloss sich vor Harrys Lächeln.

„Ja was?"

Keine Antwort.

„Draco, ja was?", beharrte Harry frech. „Draco?"

„Ja, ich mag es", schnarrte Draco.

„Oh … guter Junge, Draco", stichelte Harry, streichelte und drang tiefer in ihn ein. Draco spürte wie das Verlangen anwuchs und stöhnte. „Sag es mir jetzt. Willst du von mir gefickt werden?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

Draco antwortete nicht, fühlte, dass wenn er zustimmt, er auch den letzten Rest seines Stolzes über seine Abstammung verlieren würde. „Gib nach Draco. Du _willst_ dass ich dich ficke. Und wir beide wissen das."

_Nein. Nein. Nein._

„Gib nach Draco", flüsterte Harry.

_Und lass mich fühlen, was es bedeutet, die komplette Macht über dir zu haben_, dachte er grinsend.

„Draco."

_Nein. Bitte_, dachte Draco, hoffte, dass sein Körper aufhören würde Harrys Tun zu genießen, aber es war sinnlos.

„Sag es mir Draco …"

Draco seufzte tief. „Harry", keuchte er schließlich, aber Harry sagte nichts, wartete darauf das Dracos Stolz vollständig abbröckelte. „Oh Gott … Harry", sagte Draco, schmolz hilflos unter Harrys Berührungen, versuchte aber immer noch zu widerstehen. Und dann nahm Harry seine Erektion in den Mund, saugte mit quälender Langsamkeit. Draco schrie seine Frustration fast heraus, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt und schrie nach Erlösung. Draco schloss seine Augen und ballte seine Fäuste, grub seine Nägel in die Handflächen seiner Hand.

„Harry. Fick. Mich. Bitte." Als die Wörter seinen Mund verlassen hatten, merkte er wie sich plötzlich aufkommende Traurigkeit unter die Lust mischte. Er wusste, dass er seine letzte Würde, die er in seinem dreckigen Leben noch besaß verloren hatte.

_Ich hasse dich Potter_, dachte er, als Harry seine Finger durch seine pulsierende Erektion ersetzte. _Ich hasse dich verdammt noch mal Potter _wiederholte er in Gedanken, als unbemerkt eine einzelne Träne aus Scham und Ärger über seine Wange rollte._ Ich hasse dich_, dachte er weiter, bis er nicht mehr konnte, als die Lust ihn überwältigte, alles mit einem starken Taumel bedeckte.

Und während er auf dem Bett lag, sich schwer bemühte seinen Atem und seine Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen, sah sich Harry diese schlanke, weiße Gestalt an und grinste aus zwei Gründen zufrieden. Einer war, dass er gerade den besten Fick seines Lebens gehabt hatte und der andere war, weil ein Gedanke unkontrolliert in seinem Verstand umherschwebte; _Ich habe gewonnen_.

--tbc --

* * *

So, das war's für heute.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr mögt den bösen Harry.

Bis bald … LG duivel.


	3. Chapter 3

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie (s): Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor – Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Ein ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta lesen geht an Alina, knuddel.

Ich weiß, dass es schon eine Weile her ist, als ich begonnen habe diese Story zu übersetzen und es tut mir auch sehr Leid, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe.

Ein ganz lieber Dank (und ein verzweifelter Blick) geht an Amy; Dia (oder ist die WhiteRose lieber?) und jasdarling

und an alle die ein Kommi zu dem zweiten beiden Kapiteln hinterlassen haben

- jasdarling; WhiteRoseOfDarkness; teufelchen-netty; Avallyn Black; Lara-Lynx; Adelaide; Zutzi alias Susi; eiskugel; Sixrules; Flerina; Amunet; blub - knuddel euch alle!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Part Three – Day After**

_You come across impure  
I didn't mean it  
You're dn immature  
I didn't mean it  
You act so insecure  
I didn't mean it  
You hate me now I'm sure  
I didn't mean it "Slackerpregnant dog", Placebo_

Müde lagen sie auf dem Bett. Harry öffnete seine Augen und begann sich langsam umzusehen, blinzelte in die frühe Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster strömte und einen Schatten auf Dracos Rücken warf. Dann fielen seine Augen auf Draco, der unruhig schlief.

Harry seufzte und griff nach der auf dem abseits stehenden Nachtschrank liegenden Schachtel Marlboro. Als er sich bewegte, berührte sein Arm Dracos Haut. Harry hielt für eine Weile inne, fürchtete dadurch den Blonden aufgeweckt zu haben, aber als nichts passierte, fischte er sich eine Zigarette heraus und zündete sie sich an, atmete tief den Rauch ein.

Harry war die Sucht nicht gewöhnt, hauptsächlich weil er für gewöhnlich den Drang zum Rauchen nicht verspürte, aber es gab nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn er es wollte und jetzt verlangte es ihm nach Rauchen.

Naja, eigentlich war das seine Sucht, zu bekommen was er wollte.

_Und nichts ist so leicht, wie an eine Schachtel Zigaretten zu kommen…_ dachte er grinsend und dachte über seine letzte Eroberung, seinen letzten Sieg nach. Harry analysierte die perfekte Form des blonden Mannes an seiner Seite.

Draco war wunderschön und das war einfach eine Tatsache. Nicht nur gutaussehend, oder einfach hübsch, sondern wunderschön, wie ein Engel gemalt auf einer der berühmten Kapellen in der Welt.

Und diese Vollkommenheit berührt zu haben – die Harry insgeheim seit der Zeit auf Hogwarts bewundert hatte – seine talentierten Finger über dieses lebendige Meisterwerk gleiten zu lassen, naja, das gab dem Schwarzhaarigen einen besonderen Geschmack des Sieges.

_Vergiss nicht seinen Hass…_ betrachtete er ihn wieder grinsend in dem Bewusstsein, dass der größte Teil seines Glückes dadurch erreicht wurde, dass er durch Dracos dickes Schutzschild aus Arroganz und Selbstkontrolle geschnitten hatte.

Jetzt fühlte Harry das träge Gefühl von Übersättigung, genau wie wenn er nach einem dreistündigen Quidditch Match gegen das Slytherin Team, schließlich seine müden Finger um den kleinen goldenen Ball, nachdem er sich seit Anbeginn des Spieles gesehnt hatte, schloss.

_Habe ich mich nach Malfoy gesehnt?_ fragte sich Harry, stieg aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Unterhose und seiner Hose.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

_Auf keinen Fall, ich wollte ihn nur besiegen. Ob auf dem Quidditch Feld, oder im Bett, das macht keinen Unterschied, wenn man bedenkt wie lange der Wettstreit zwischen uns schon besteht._ Harry freute sich. Ich war der beste im Quidditch. Ich bin der beste ‚Heute Abend' gewesen, beendete er und drückte den Stummel seiner Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus.

Harry zog sich abwesend weiter an, immer noch spielten sich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in seinem Kopf ab, noch immer gratulierte er sich innerlich selbst stolz, ihm perfekt die sieben Jahre von Malfoys Verspottungen heimgezahlt zu haben, dass er das graue Augenpaar, welches ihn anschaute nicht bemerkte.

„Harry", sagte eine verschlafene, weiche Stimme.

Er drehte sich herum und schaute Draco kalt an, der blinzelte und rätselte.

Harry grinste, las die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht des blonden Mannes.

„Guten Morgen Malfoy. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er sarkastisch, während Draco wieder blinzelte und versuchte wach zu werden.

„Harry ich …", begann der blonde Mann erneut, aber Harry unterbrach ihn abrupt.

„Ja, _Malfoy_?"

Draco schaute ihn einen langen Moment an, die Erkenntnis dämmerte in den verschleierten grauen Augen und dann ließ er seinen Blick zu Boden sinken.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen, Malfoy? Vielleicht wie sehr du die letzte Nacht genossen hast?", schlug er boshaft vor, mit ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen

_Oh gut, wenn das kein errötender Malfoy ist…_ dachte Harry und bemerkte den unnatürlichen roten Schimmer der Dracos Wangen unter seinen unordentlichen Locken färbte.

Der blonde Mann antwortete nicht. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er nicht, weil so etwas wie eine schwarze Wolke aus Wut, Traurigkeit und Zweifel seinen Verstand trübte und diese ließ nur eine einzige schmerzvolle Frage durch: _Was stimmt mit mir nicht?_

Als Draco genug Mut zusammen hatte um seinen silbernen Blick auf Harry zu richten, war der schwarzhaarige Zauberer vollständig angezogen und bereit zu gehen.

„Nun", sagte er und trat an das Bett heran. Draco blickte zu Harry. Der Gryffindor streckte seine Hand aus, bis seine Finger die Haut an der Wange des Slytherins berührte, dann strich er nach oben und fuhr langsam mit seinen Finger durch sein blondes Haar. Draco schloss seine Augen und zitterte unwillkürlich als Harry lachte, seine warme Hand zurückzog und diese furchterregende Gewissheit mit sich nahm.

Harry trat zurück und suchte seine Taschen durch. Schließlich legte er einige zerknüllte Geldscheine auf das Bett neben Draco und er drehte sich um, um jetzt wirklich zu verschwinden.

„Har … _Potter_", rief Draco, seine Stimme erklang wieder in der alten, ärgerlich schleppenden Weise.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, schaute ihn fragend an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja Malfoy?"

„Das", sagte er und deutete auf die verlassenen hundert Pfund Scheine auf dem weißen Bettlaken. „ist zu viel."

Harry lächelte, ein weiches teuflisches Lachen, welches Draco noch nie auf den Lippen des Goldjungen gesehen hatte, nicht mal als der blasse Slytherin ihn und seine besten Freunde mit den schrecklichsten Wörtern beleidigt hatte. Der blonde Mann konnte dem Drang zu zittern kaum widerstehen, als er auf diese gefährliche Kurve auf Harrys Lippen schaute.

„Wirklich? Es sind _nur_ tausend Pfund. Du solltest eine höhere Meinung von dir haben", gab Harry an und grinste.

Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging weiter, seine Stimme war so glatt wie Seide, aber kälter als Stahl.

„Eigentlich denke ich, dass es für das, was ich heute Nacht getan habe keinen Preis gibt. Ehrlich, ein Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_ bittet darum von _Harry Potter_ gefkt zu werden. Meiner Meinung nach ist es unbezahlbar. Du mit der Lust kämpfend, die ich dir bereitete und am Ende hilflos verloren … und die Scham in deinen Augen … Was stört dich am meisten, Malfoy? Dass du für die Nacht meine Hure warst, oder das du es genossen hast?"

Draco schüttelte müde seinen Kopf, blickte fest in Harrys Augen, versuchte sein Bestes den Schmerz zu verbergen, der seinen grauen Blick füllte.

„Warum tust du das, Potter? Das bist nicht du …", sagte Draco, seine Stimme klang leer.

Harry gluckste und lächelte erneut den blonden Mann an, ein bisschen freundlicher dieses Mal: „Na, na, Malfoy … Vielleicht war ich das nicht … Aber jetzt bin ich es … ich tue das hauptsächlich weil … _ich es kann_", beendete Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Malfoy starrte ihn ausdruckslos und schweigend an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sorry, Malfoy, dafür, dass ich deine süßen Erinnerungen an den verdammten Goldjungen, der ich während meiner Zeit auf Hogwarts war, zerstört habe", sagte Harry wütend.

Er wartete auf die Antwort, die nicht kam. Draco war zu beschäftigt mit der Reparatur des gebrochenen Dinges, was einmal Draco Malfoy war und er sah den rabenschwarzhaarigen Mann nicht einmal flüchtig an, der nach einer Weile ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken verschwand.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drei Wochen später hatte Harry die Nacht praktisch vergessen. Er war völlig vertieft in das Lösen von mehreren Schwierigkeiten die ihm die Herausgabe seines neuen Buches verschafft hatte und die Erinnerungen über den Sieg über Malfoy waren süß, aber weit weg.

Dennoch, selbst als sein Buch schließlich fertig und sicher in dem Schreibtisch von Harrys Verleger lag, hatte der berühmte Autor nicht das Verlangen danach ein weiteres Mal über das kleine Ereignis nachzudenken.

An einem verregneten Montagmorgen, seinen Verstand noch immer auf das Buch gerichtet und Lichtjahre entfernt von der blassen Gestalt des Mannes genannt Draco Malfoy, erreichte Harry eine ihm wohlbekannte Tür, er pfiff eine dümmliche Melodie und drückte auf die Klingel.

Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine wunderschöne junge Frau erschien dahinter.

„Hi Herm", sagte Harry mit einem warmen Lächeln. Hermine grinste zurück, beugte sich nach vorne, um Harry leicht auf die Wange zu küssen und drückte ihr weiches schokoladenfarbenes Haar an seinen Hals.

„Hi Harry", sagte sie. „Komm rein. Ron ist noch nicht da."

„Wie gewöhnlich zu spät, unser Rotschopf, oder?", fragte er spottend, die Antwort kannte er bereits.

Seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, trafen sich Harry, Hermine und Ron einmal in der Woche bei der klugen Hexe. Und soweit sich Harry erinnern konnte, kam Ron immer zu spät.

Sie waren immer noch Freunde, dieselben besten Freunde und dasselbe magische Trio, das sie während ihrer Zeit auf der Schule waren, auch wenn sie sich alle sehr verändert hatten. Eigentlich war Harry nicht der einzige der bei den Muggeln lebte: Hermine war jetzt als Journalistin tätig und sie arbeitete oft mit Ron zusammen, der Fotograf geworden war.

Harry hatte immer vermutet, oder wenigstens gehofft, dass die Zwei einmal etwas mehr als nur die Arbeit miteinander teilen würden, aber nach den sieben Jahren auf der Schule und drei Jahren der Zusammenarbeit, hatte sich nie etwas ernsteres entwickelt. Nun begann der Gryffindor zu glauben, dass die Möglichkeit, dass jemals eine tiefere Art von Freundschaft zwischen Ron und Hermine entstehen konnte nur eine Wahnvorstellung war.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte man aber auch nicht von einer Täuschung sprechen, da auch jeder dachte, dass der Goldjunge, wenn er aus Hogwarts heraus war, schon bald in den Fängen eines guten und hübschen Mädels enden würde. Naja, vielleicht auch in den einer teuflischen und hässlichen … aber definitiv weiblicher Art.

Somit zogen Hermine und Ron überraschte Gesichter, als er ihnen seinen ersten Freund vorgestellt hatte, was ihn nicht sonderlich berührte. Und außerdem, sobald sie ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatten, blieben sie Harrys beste Freunde und Anhänger.

„Nun, wie kommst du mit der Arbeit voran, Harry? Du warst letzte Woche ziemlich beschäftigt und wir hatten wegen dir nicht unser rituelles, wöchentliches Abendessen", beschuldigte Hermine ihm im Spaß, bot dem schwarzhaarigen Mann ein Drink an und setzte sich auf ihre Couch.

„Ach Herm, das tut mir so leid, aber dieses verdammte Buch muss genau abgestimmt sein … Es hat mich um den Schlaf gebracht", antwortete Harry müde.

Seine Freundin nickte.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", erwiderte sie leicht lächelnd. „Aber weißt du was? Sie sagen, dass du wahrscheinlich diesen Preis gewinnen wirst."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Ich weiß nicht … es gibt eine Menge gute Autoren, die eine harte Konkurrenz darstellen … Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so leicht gewinnen werde", überlegte er und runzelte mit der Stirn.

„Das ist wahr, aber du bist der beste, Harry. Und außerdem habe ich noch nie gesehen, dass du gegen einen Konkurrenten verlierst", gab sie an und als diese Wörter ihren Mund verlassen hatte, blitzte vor Harry plötzlich ein grauer, lüsterner Blick auf.

Er grinste zufrieden, erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Geschmack von Dracos Lippen.

„Harry?" rief Hermine rätselnd.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und blinzelte.

Seine Freundin gluckste.

„Du träumst mit offenen Augen. Das Buch muss dir wirklich viel Schlaf geraubt haben", bemerkte sie.

„Naja, früher warst du es, die ihre Nächte in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte…", erinnerte er sich.

Hermine nickte, Ihre Gedanken gingen zurück zu der Schule, die sie so geliebt hatte.

„Sag mal, Herm, was fällt dir ein, wenn ich Draco Malfoy sage?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

Die Frau schnippte aus ihren süßen Träumen heraus und zwinkerte.

„_Malfoy_? Dieser kleine verwöhnte Balg? _Warum_, Harry", klagte sie. „Versuchst du meine schönen Erinnerungen an Hogwarts zu ruinieren? Malfoy war _etwas_, das ich wirklich vergessen wollte. Und ich hätte fast Erfolg gehabt, bis du jetzt seinen Namen erwähnt hast", sagte Hermine und zog einen Schmollmund.

Harry lachte. „Sorry, Herm. Ich werde alles tun, damit du mir vergibst."

„Nun, du kannst damit anfangen für Ron die Tür zu öffnen.", schlug sie vor und lächelte, während die Türklingel wie verrückt läutete. „Er drückt immer so auf die arme Türklingel wie jetzt", fügte Hermine hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry stand auf, öffnete die Tür und stand einem aufgeregten Ron gegenüber.

„Harry!", er schrie schon fast vor Überraschung. „Ich habe dich gesucht!", sagte er aufgeregt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Stimmt was nicht Ron?"

„Nicht stimmen? Alles stimmt. Was könnte denn daran nicht stimmen, diesen verdammten Preis zu gewinnen?", fragte er und lächelte glücklich.

Harry blinzelte.

„Du machst Witze, oder?"

„Gut, wenn du es so willst Harry … aber bitte, steh still für ein Foto und bereite deinen Stift für ein paar Autogramme vor", sagte Ron so seriös, wie er konnte.

„Was ist den hier los?", fragte Hermine, als sie in der Tür zum Esszimmer erschien, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen.

„Ron sagt, ich habe den Preis gewonnen", sagte Harry rundweg, er glaubte den Worten seines Freundes nicht.

„Ist das wahr, Ron?", fragte sie.

„Das ist die verfluchte Wahrheit, Herm!", bestand Ron darauf. „Ich komme gerade aus dem Pressebüro der Konkurrenz!"

„Naja, dann … gratuliere, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte herzlich. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du gewinnen wirst. Das wenige was du für mich tun könntest, ist mir die Exklusivrechte an dem Preis zu geben."

Harry seufzte und rieb sich seine Nase hinter seiner Brille.

„Na schön. Ich denke, ich habe keine Wahl, oder? Und außerdem gibt es schon etwas, wo mir verziehen werden muss", lächelte er.

„Verzeihen?", fragte Ron.

„Genau. Als wir auf dich warteten, haben wir miteinander geredet und Harry brachte mich dazu mich an ein erstaunlich springendes Frettchen zu erinnern", begann sie.

„_Malfoy_? Harry? Wir sollten diese Nacht feiern und alles wegen Samstagabend planen und nicht über den Albtraum der sieben Jahre andauerte nachdenken!", klagte Ron, er lag auf der Couch mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, gut. Es tut mir leid wegen diesem … ähm … Malfoyding … las uns von etwas anderem reden, okay?", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Wirst du Mark mit zur Preisverleihung nehmen?" fragte Hermine als sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Werde ich sicherlich nicht", gab Harry zu und seufzte. „Wir sind seit drei Wochen nicht mehr zusammen."

Eine unangenehme Stille folgte bis Hermine wieder zu sprechen begann, in ihrer Stimme lag aufrichtiges Bedauern.

„Oh, Harry. Ich hätte nicht gedacht … es tut mir leid."

Sein süßes Lächeln lockerte die Atmosphäre auf. „Ehrlich Herm, muss es nicht. Tut's mir auch nicht", versicherte er.

„Hmm … Das ist nicht gut", begann Ron und nippte an seinem Martini. „Die Menschen erwarten dich mit deiner letzten Eroberung zu sehen. Besonders die Mädels sehnen sich danach, den glücklichen Typ an deiner Seite zu sehen. Mann, Mann Harry, verlässt den armen Mark genau vor dem Preis … das war keine gute Entscheidung. Das wird dein Image angreifen", spottete der rothaarige Mann.

Aber Harry antwortete ernsthaft.

„Nein, du hast Recht, Ron. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich wirklich jemanden brauche, aber ohne dieses reizvolle-herzige-besorgt-sein Ding", sagte er in Gedanken versunken.

„Harry, du sagtest, dich kümmert Mark nicht mehr, aber es scheint so, als ob dich sein Weggang mehr getroffen hat, als du uns glauben machen willst."

Harry antwortete nicht, aber er lies seinen Blick umherwandern, dachte über die plötzliche Leere nach, die Mark hinterlassen hatte, eine Leere, die momentan nicht ausgefüllt wurde, weil Harry die Dinge abbrach, sobald sie komplizierter wurden.

„Naja, Herm, ich denke dass Harry ein bisschen sicheren Sex ohne Liebesauswirkung braucht. Wollen wir es eine Veränderung nennen. Die Sache ist die: wer würde es bewusst akzeptieren, herzlos gepoppt zu werden?", sagte Ron und lachte ein bisschen.

„Ja, wer?", wiederholte Harry wie aus der Ferne, ohne zu bemerken, wie Ron und Hermine besorgte Blicke austauschten, hörte wie seine Stimme sonderbar ernst im Zimmer widerhallte.

--tbc --

So, das war's für heute

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Bis bald

LG duivel.


	4. Just this?

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie (s): Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor – Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Ein ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta lesen geht an Alina, knuddel

Die so lieb waren ein Kommi zu hinterlassen - aredin; Rosenstolz; Etsi.Nay.Il; jasdarling; HP-Fan; Amy und garfieldsg 08- ich knuddel euch alle ganz lieb!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Part Four – Just this?**

_Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind. All alone in space and time.  
There's nothing here but what here's mine.  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me... __"Every Me, Every You", _

_Placebo_

Wenn es wahr war, dass Harry in den letzten drei Wochen nach ihrem Treffen nicht an Draco gedacht hatte, so ist es noch wahrer, dass, seit er unwillkürlich den Namen bei dem Essen mit Ron und Hermine ausgesprochen hatte,ihn die Gedanken an den blonden Mann nicht mehr losließen.

Genauer gesagt, war es genau während des Essens, dass eine verdrehte Idee in Harrys Kopf Gestalt angenommen hatte und nach einer Weile wurde diese so aufdringlich, dass sie dem Gryffindor drei schlaflose Nächte bereitete, drei lange Nächte in denen er jede Möglichkeit durchging, bevor er schließlich am Abend des vierten Tages in seinen Sport BMW stieg und die bekannte Straße entlangfuhr, wo sich die elegante Tür ohne äußere Zeichen darauf befand.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", dieselbe hübsche, junge Frau begrüßte ihn, als er eintrat.

„Guten Abend, Dana", antwortete er und gab ihr seinen Mantel. „Könnten Sie bitte Mr. Kaul Bescheid geben, dass ich mit ihm sprechen will?", fragte er. _„Privat"_, fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu.

Das Mädchen nickte und verschwand. Als sie zurückkam, führte Harry durch eine andere Tür und durch einen Korridor, bis sie schließlich Mr. Kauls Büro erreichten. Dana klopfte leicht an die Tür und als die Stimme ihres Bosses antwortete, ging sie weg.

Harry drückte die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer, während der Mann aufstand, hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervortrat, auf ihn zuging und ihm die Hand reichte. Harry schüttelte sie fest.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter. Ich freue mich Sie wieder zu sehen. Dana sagte mir, dass sie etwas mit mir zu besprechen haben. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm und lächelte seltsam, kniff seine Augen zusammen.

Er begann seinem Vorschlag vorzutragen, welcher ihm jetzt schon seit Tagen im Geist herumschwirrte und während er sprach kreiste ein einzelner Gedanke stetig in seinem Kopf herum: _Ich bin Harry Potter und ich kriege was ich will._

_Immer._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Draco?" eine Stimme rief leise nach ihm.

„Yep", antwortete er und verteilte die Bestellungen, die er gerade am Tresen entgegengenommen hatte. Dann drehte er sich um. „Red schon, Dana", sagte er und brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen blassen Lippen zustande.

Dana riss ihren Blick von dem Mann los, den sie gelernt hatte zu bewundern, seit sie hier zu arbeiten begonnen hatte. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht, was jedes Mal geschah, wenn Draco mit einigen der Gäste verschwand, aber sie hatte eine wage Vorstellung davon, wenn sie bei seiner Rückkehr den müden Ausdruck in seinem engelsgleichem Gesicht sah.

Sie erinnerte sich genau, dass Draco letztes Mal mit Harry Potter wegging. Sie erinnerte sich auch, wie durcheinander er danach war, selbst wenn er wie gewöhnlich sein Bestes gab um seine Gemütsverfassung zu verstecken. Dracos Selbstkontrolle war auch einer der Gründe, wofür Dana den blonden Mann bewunderte. Sie wusste, dass sie niemals dazu in der Lage sein würde, so distanziert und kalt zu bleiben, wenn sie solcher _Aufmerksamkeit_ unterzogen wurde, die Draco oft erhielt.

Sie war glücklich darüber, nicht den Job, den Draco hatte, machen zu müssen und es gab keinen Weg, dass Mr. Kaul sie zu etwas zwingen konnte, was sie nicht wollte. Der wahre Grund, warum ihr Boss wollte, dass sie hier arbeitete war ihre Loyalität und ihre Aufmerksamkeit alles was im Club passierte zu beobachten. Qualitäten, die Mr. Kaul oft schon nützlich gewesen waren. Und jetzt hatte ihr die selbe Aufmerksamkeit und die Unfähigkeit ihre Augen von diesem aufrichtigen und perfekten Körpers abzuwenden, erlaubt, auch nur die geringsten Veränderungen in Dracos Ausdruck zu entdecken. Sie schreckte zurück, als er sie anlächelte, weil seine Lippen zu sagen schienen, dass Lächeln momentan das letzte war, was er im Moment tun wollte.

„Mr. Kaul möchte dich sprechen Draco", murmelte sie und registrierte den müden Blick in den Augen des blonden Mannes, als er nickte und sich zu seines Bosses Büro begab.

„Und … Draco", rief sie und hielt ihn zurück.

„Ja?", fragte er leise.

„Dieser Harry Potter ist dort bei ihm", sagte sie schnell und schreckt nochmals zurück, als sich Verzweiflung auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Er … Er ist da?", fragte er, während die Information langsam in sein Bewusstsein durchdrangen.

Sie nickte. „Ich dachte, dass solltest du wissen."

Er antwortete oder rührte sich nicht, stand einfach nur da, seinen grauen Blick verloren im Raum.

Dana schüttelte ihren Kopf, plötzlich unfähig dem fremden Impuls zu widerstehen, umarmte sie ihn, fühlte zum ersten Mal den schlanken Körper in ihren Armen, atmete seinen süßlich bitteren Geruch ein.

Draco blinzelte als er aufwachte, bemerkte den kleinen warmen Körper, der sich schützend um ihn gewickelt hatte. Eine befremdliche Traurigkeit erfüllte seine Brust, aber er bewegte sich nicht, genoss insgeheim die Vorstellung von Besorgnis, etwas, was er nicht täglich erhielt.

„Viel Glück, Draco", murmelte sie schließlich gegen seine Brust, bevor sie sich von ihm trennte.

Er legte seine weißen Hände auf ihre Schulter und schaute sie mit seinen silbernen Augen an, jetzt ein bissen traurig lächelnd, aber auf sonderbarer Weise das erste ehrliche Lächeln, das er seit langer Zeit zeigte.

„Danke, Dana", flüsterte er, langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange.

Das Mädchen zitterte durch die Berührung, fühlte sich, als ob die Welt stillstand. Aber als er sich von ihr trennte, begann sich alles wieder wie gewöhnlich zu bewegen.

Dana blinzelte, blickte Draco nach und in diesem Moment wusste sie plötzlich, dass es das letzte Mal war, wo sie ihn sehen würde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Komm rein, Draco", sagte Mr. Kaul wärmstens.

Draco drückte gegen die Tür und betrat das Büro, schaffte es kalt und distanziert zu wirken, auch wenn die Aussicht nicht wirklich angenehm war.

„Mr. Potter hat dir etwas zu sagen", erklärte sein Boss die Situation. Dann sprach Mr. Kaul zu Harry. „Ich werde im Nebenzimmer sein, wenn Sie mich brauchen sollten." Dann ging er.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leichten Klick hinter dem Mann, aber Draco bewegte sich nicht.

Harry schaute ihn an und Draco starrte zurück, hoffte insgeheim das durch die plötzliche Stille, die den Raum erfüllte, der andere seinen Herzschlag nicht hören konnte.

_Beruhige dich Draco_, sagte er zu sich selbst. _Er ist nur hier um dich zu fien_, dachte er kalt. _Und möglicherweise um dich zu verletzen…_ fügte Draco schließlich hinzu und lachte innerlich über seinen plötzlichen ironischen Ausbruch.

„Malfoy, setz dich", sagte Harry leise.

„Nein Danke. Ich bevorzuge es zu stehen."

„Setz dich", sagte Harry nochmals, seine Stimme hatte plötzlich einen gefährlichen Ton angenommen.

Draco blinzelte über den Befehl, setzte sich aber irgendwann gegenüber von Harry hin. Der blonde Mann war zu beschäftigt damit seine kalte Fassade, die er sich während der letzten drei Wochen langsam und qualvoll aufgebaut hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten, um weiter zu diskutieren.

Harry seufzte, lehnte sich zu Draco, seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien und rieb sich die Augen hinter der Brille. Draco starrte ihn gefühllos an.

„Also Malfoy, ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden, aber ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen", begann Harry und beobachtete den leeren Blick den Draco ihm zuwarf.

„Hast du verstanden?", fragte er unsicher.

Nach einer Weile nickte Draco und Harry sprach weiter.

„Ich hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit Matt. Ein ziemlich anregendes", grinste er. „Und der Grund des Gespräches warst du", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Draco.

_Nichts_, bemerkte Harry verwirrt nach einer Weile, aber dennoch sprach er weiter.

„Ich habe deine Schuld bezahlt", sagte er schließlich und hoffte, dass dies die grauen starrenden Augen ins Wanken brachte. Aber Draco runzelte kaum mit der Stirn.

„Soll ich dir danken?", fragte er geradeheraus.

Harry lächelte ein bisschen. _Der berühmte Malfoyrische Sarkasmus. Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist ein Anfang_, dachte er amüsiert.

Schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und sprach weiter. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Weil du weißt, dass ich nichts für umsonst tue."

„Ich höre", sprach Draco schleppend und desinteressiert aus.

Harry seufzte tief und erklärte. „Eigentlich kaufte ich deine Schulden - also hast du sie noch, aber jetzt mir gegenüber."

„Wie genau erwartest du, dass ich sie abzahle? Planst du ein Prostituierten-Geschäft aufzubauen? Gute Wahl Potter, sehr modern. Ich selbst könnte keine bessere Idee haben", sagte er geradeheraus.

„Naja, wenn du für mich als Hure arbeiten würdest, wäre es … lustig. Nein, das ist nicht das, was ich für dich geplant habe", sagte Harry und grinste beruhigend.

„Ist es nicht?", wiederholte Draco, seine Augen verengten sich und er fühlte wie brennende Wut, die durch seine Adern schoss, sein kaltes Blut erwärmte, ihn dazu brachten Harry schlagen zu wollen, bis er dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht herausbekam. Aber er beherrschte sich, plötzlich wollte er Einzelheiten hören, plötzlich wissenschaftlich daran interessiert, wie der kleine perverse Verstand hinter diesen unschuldigen Gläsern funktionierte.

„Vor kurzem habe ich jemanden an meiner Seite gebraucht. Jemand der mir helfen und mich stärken kann, der zu meiner Verfügung steht, wenn ich ihn brauche und verschwindet, wenn ich ihn nicht gebrauchen kann", erklärte Harry.

„Hmm … hast du jemals über einen geeigneten Freund nachgedacht Potter? Ansonsten könnte ich eine GanztagsHure vorschlagen", erwiderte Draco kalt.

„Yeah, aber ich habe mit meinem letzten Freund genau am Tag unseres freundlichen Treffens Schluss gemacht", sagte er, ihm entging nicht, wie Draco bei der Erinnerung an diese Nacht zurückschreckte. „Und ich stehe nicht auf dieses ‚Hurending'…"

„Ach tust du nicht?", gab Draco sarkastisch zurück, in seinen grauen Augen flackerte die Wut.

Harry ignorierte ihn und sprach weiter. „Das wahre Problem ist, dass ich mir keine Gedanken über dieses ‚Liebes' Ding machen möchte, was leider ein unentbehrlicher Bestandteil eines ‚geeigneten Freundes' zu sein scheint. Kannst du verstehen warum, Malfoy?"

„Armer Potter. Wir wollen nicht zu sehr hineingezogen werden, oder? Wenn irgendwer zu nahe an dein Herz herankommt, schiebst du ihn weg, stimmt's?", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was ist geschehen, dass sich unser treuer Gryffindor in einen herzlosen Bastard verwandelt hat?", schnarrte Draco schließlich.

Aber Harry störte die böse Bemerkung nicht, stattdessen lächelte er und setzte seine Rede fort. „Du verstehst vollkommen, Malfoy. Aber das überrascht mich nicht. Du warst schon immer ein schlauer Slytherin", erwiderte Harry amüsiert.

Draco runzelte über diese Wörter mit der Stirn, sie waren zu nahe an einem Kompliment.

„Jetzt versuche dir vorzustellen, wie du an der Lösung meines Problems teilnehmen kannst", schlug Harry grinsend vor.

Und plötzlich dämmerte es Draco. „Nein", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, verengte seine Augen.

„Nein was?", fragte Harry und grinste noch breiter.

„Du willst, dass ich für eine Zeit deinen Liebhaber spiele", murmelte Draco und Harry nickte.

„Bingo!", sagte Harry glücklich. „Du gehörst für zwei Monate mir. Am Ende der Zeit, bist du deine Schulden los und wirst noch zusätzliche 35000 Pfund bekommen."

Draco blinzelte, sein Gehirn arbeitete schwer daran, die unerwartete Information zu verarbeiten. „70000 Pfund für zwei Monate meines Lebens?", fragte der blonde Mann rhetorisch.

Aber Harry antwortete trotzdem. „Wie du sehen kannst, verdienst du mehr als beim letzten Mal", wies ihn Harry darauf hin. „Andererseits, sagte ich dir, dass du einen höheren Selbstwert haben solltest …"

„Du sagtest mir auch, dass mich zu demütigen unbezahlbar sei", gab Draco bitter zurück.

„Warum Malfoy? Habe ich dich gedemütigt?", fragte Harry und täuschte unschuldige Überraschung vor.

Draco schaute ihn auf eine Art an, dass Harry diese Wörter bereute, aber das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und dann fragte der rabenschwarzhaarige Mann: „Und?"

„Und was? Es scheint allgemein bekannt zu sein, dass ich letztlich kein verdammtes Mitspracherecht habe, was auch immer in meine beschissenen Leben passiert", gab Draco müde zu

„Willst du die Bedingungen hören?", fragte Harry.

„Bedingungen?", fragte Draco und zweifelte.

Harry nickte und begann. „Du musst für diese Zeit einfach nur in mein Haus ziehen. Du wirst dein eigenes Zimmer haben, wo du deine Sachen unterstellen und deine Freizeit verbringen kannst. Ich werde dir genug Geld geben, für alles was du brauchst. Wenn ich weg in, kannst du tun und lassen was immer du willst. Aber wenn ich da bin, wirst du tun, was ich will. Du hast während banaler Treffen an meiner Seite zu bleiben und so zu tun, als ob du mein besorgter und liebevoller Freund bist. Du wirst mich ‚Harry' nennen und ich nenne dich ‚Draco'. Und über mein Wünsche wird nicht diskutiert", sagte Harry. Dann kniff er gefährlich seine grünen Augen zusammen und fügte hinzu. „Ist das klar?"

Seine Stimme war plötzlich scharf und kalt, aber Draco blinzelte unbeeindruckt.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte er und seufzte.

„Nein. Obwohl da doch noch etwas ist", sagte Harry und blickte fest in Dracos Augen. Während ein amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Lippen glitt, fügte er hinzu: „Du wirst das Bett mit mir teilen."

- - tbc - -

Na, wie fandest ihr es? Wäre natürlich ganz lieb wenn ihr ein kleines Kommi hinterlassen könntet

bis zum nächsten Mal

Liebe Grüße duivel


	5. Clear

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie (s): Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor – Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Ein ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta lesen geht an Alina, knuddel.

Waaahhhhhhhhhh – ihr seid alle so lieb! Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, ich habe mich über jedes gefreut und ich knuddel euch alle ganz doll!

- blub; sma; Cleindori; Zabelita; Delilah147; garfieldsg08: Kraecker; Claudia; squeak; bluehipopotamo; aredin; Amunet; Fenrirs Slave; KleineLady87 und jasdarling -

Fühlt euch alle ganz lieb gedrückt – und jeden noch ein kleines bussi aufdrücke.

Und bei so vielen Kommis konnte ich gar nicht anders, als gleich ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen – als großes Danke schön an euch alle!

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Part Five: -Clear-**

_You're taking the fun  
Out of everything  
You're making it clear  
When I don't want to think  
You're taking me up when  
I don't want to go up anymore  
I'm just watching it all _

_"There's No Other Way", Blur_

Leise schloss Draco die Tür und steckte den Schlüssel in die Tasche seines Mantels. Dann schloss er seine Augen und wartete bis er genug Selbstkontrolle für das, was als nächstes kommen würde, aufgebracht hatte. Draco blickte ein letztes Mal auf die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und versuchte krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, wo er jetzt hingehen würde und mit _wem_. Er griff nach seiner Tasche, drehte sich herum und stieg die Treppen hinunter.

Draußen regnete es und der Abend war kalt und nass.

Draco entdeckte den silber-grauen BMW, der auf der anderen Straßenseite wartete. Schnell erreichte er ihn und stieg in das Auto.

„Du hast sehr lange gebraucht", waren die ersten Worte, die ihn begrüßten.

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich nicht irgendetwas vergesse", antwortete Draco vorsichtig und schaute aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich erschienen ihm die kleinen Wassertropfen, die gegen das Glas schlugen sehr interessant.

Harry sah zur Seite, grinste innerlich und stellte sich den Kampf vor, der momentan in Draco wüten musste.

Die restliche Fahrt verlief schweigend. Als sie schließlich ankamen, regnete es in Strömen. Draco stieg aus dem Auto. Während er darauf wartete, dass Harry aus der Garage zurückkam, lief er im Regen herum. Der blonde Mann besah sich das Gebäude vor ihm und dann hinauf zu dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

„Was machst du noch hier? Geh rein, du bist klischtnass", erklang Harrys wütende Stimme hinter ihm.

Ein letztes Mal blickte Draco zum Himmel, bevor er nickte und Harry schweigend in das Gebäude folgte, dann hinein in den Fahrstuhl, bis sie das Penthouse des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers erreichten.

„Das ist dein Zimmer", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür.

Draco hatte seine Tasche im Flur stehen lassen und folgte dem Anderen durch die Wohnung.

„Hier ist die Küche, aber für gewöhnlich esse ich außerhalb", erklärte er und lächelte etwas, da er bemerkte, dass er den Herd noch nie benutzt hatte.

Draco schwieg immer noch und Harry nahm die Anspannung seines Körpers wahr. Der blonde Mann blickte sich unbehaglich um, verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.

Harry seufzte und fragte plötzlich: „Warum hast du akzeptiert?"

Der ehemalige Gryffindor sah wie Draco zurückwich, seinen Mund öffnete und nach einer Antwort suchte.

„Ich … ich hatte keine Wahl", murmelte er schließlich.

Harry schaute ihn fragend an. „Warum nicht?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah Harry müde an.

„Wie hätte ich dich sonst bezahlen sollen?"

„Du hättest beschließen können, mir überhaupt nichts zurückzuzahlen", schlug Harry vor und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und dann? Habe ich lebenslang Schulden bei dir?", gab Draco wütend zurück und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hier zu sein -" er schaute weg, „ – zwei Monate lang dein beschissener Sklave zu sein, ist schlimm genug, aber den Rest meines Lebens mit dem Wissen zu verbringen, dass ich Harry Potter für meine Freiheit zu danken habe, ist mehr als unerträglich. Also, ganz egal, was ich über diese Sache denke, ich sah darin die einzige Möglichkeit. Man sagt, je größer der Schmerz ist, desto schneller vergeht er", beendete Draco bitter.

Verdutzt sah ihn Harry für eine Weile an.

„Leides du, Draco?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war kälter als der Regen, der den Slytherin durchnässt hatte und ließ ihn erschaudern. „Leidest du? Fühlst du dich wirklich erniedrig und hilflos? Hast du _Angst,_ Draco?", sprach Harry weiter, seine Augen durchlöcherten Draco, seine eisige Stimme ließ ihn frieren.

„Harry … ich …", versuchte er, außerstande zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging und warum der andere plötzlich so gefährlich geworden war.

Der Gryffindor ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und ein weiteres Mal hatte er diesen leeren Blick, aber in seinen grünen Augen brannte eine kalte Flamme.

„Draco", sagte er, sein Stimme plötzlich gefährlich glatt und tief, sein warmer Atem streichelte sanft über Dracos Wange. „Hast du Angst vor _mir_?", fragte Harry, während er mit seinen Finger durch die nassen, platinblonden Strähnen fuhr.

Für eine Weile streichelte er Dracos Haare, wartete auf eine Antwort, während der blasse Mann unter der Berührung unkontrolliert zitterte.

_Warum zittere ich? Habe ich Angst vor Harry? Ist das wahr? _fragte er sich und blinzelte, unfähig seinen Blick von Harrys grünen Augen abzuwenden. _Was hat er vor? Warum zur Hölle habe ich diese … diese Sache akzeptiert? _Dachte er, bevor die Finger des Gryffindor plötzlich seine Harre umschlossen und schmerzhaft daran zogen.

Draco zuckte zusammen und beugte seinem Kopf nach vorne, um Harrys Bewegungen zu folgen.

„Har …", versuchte er es verwirrt, aber als er das amüsierte Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen entdeckte, hielt er inne.

_iWas zur Hölle/i _Schaffte er es noch zu denken, bevor Harry wieder zog, wodurch er seine Augen schloss, da ihn jetzt ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr.

„Öffne deine Augen", sagte Harry leise, aber seine Hand umklammerte immer noch seine Harre.

Draco gehorchte und fand sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt, der Rabenschwarzhaarige presste die Lippen auf seine.

„Tut das weh?", fragte Harry, seine Lippen fest gegen Dracos Mund gedrückt.

Draco wollte nicken, aber in seiner Position war das unmöglich. Er sah, wie Harry in Ermangelung einer Antwort mit der Stirn runzelte und dann fühlte er wie nochmals grob an seinem Haar gezogen wurde. Er schrie fast vor Schmerz.

„Tut das weh?", fragte Harry wieder leise, seine Lippen noch immer auf Dracos.

„Ja …" schaffte es der blonde Mann zu flüstern.

Harry grinste.

„Gut", sagte er und ließ ihn endlich los.

Instinktiv trat Draco zurück, schlang seine Arme um sich selbst.

„Das nächste Mal, redest du nicht über Sachen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", sagte Harry dunkel. „_Das_ waren Schmerzen", sprach er weiter. „Und _das_ -", fügte er hinzu und zeigte auf den blonden Mann, „- das ist Angst. Willst du, dass die Dinge zwischen uns _krankhaft_ verlaufen? Weil ich das nicht will."

Draco sagte nichts, aber er sah vorsichtig zu Harry, versuchte zu verstehen, was er mit diesen Worten meinte.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung, Draco. Du hast es aus freien Stücken akzeptiert. Jetzt verhalte dich friedlich, weil zwei Monate eine lange Zeit sind, wie du weißt. Aber sie können noch viel länger erscheinen und selbst wenn ich es nicht will, könnte ich mich gezwungen sehen, es dir schmerzlich zu verlängern", sagte Harry fest.

Draco verengte seine Augen, nickte aber schließlich doch langsam. Harry erlaubte einem kleinen warmen Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen zu schleichen.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt, da du weißt, wie die Dingen laufen _könnten, _wirst du mit mir übereinstimmen, dass es nutzlos ist, dich weiter über deine Situation zu beklagen, oder? Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passiert ist, aber hey, das Leben und all der Scheiß geht weiter … Leg deinen Stolz für eine Weile ab, Draco. Stelle deinen Hass mir gegenüber zurück. Du sollst hier arbeiten. Denk darüber nach und du wirst feststellen, dass es leichter wird", sagte Harry und ging auf Draco zu.

Der blonde Mann verspannte sich in Erwartung des Kommenden, aber es folgte nur eine einfache und sanfte Berührung von Harrys Fingern auf seinem Gesicht.

„Relax", sagte der Gryffindor, als er bemerkte, dass Dracos unter dem Streicheln zurückschreckte.

„Ich habe nicht vor dich noch einmal zu verletzten und ich will diesen ängstlichen Blick nicht sehen. Du erinnerst mich an einen in die Enge getriebenen Drachen", sagte er leise und fast schon spielerisch.

Draco versuchte sich unter der unerwarteten, zärtlichen Berührung zu entspannen, aber ein plötzlicher kalter Schauer ließ seinen Körper erzittern.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass du duschen gehst, sonst bekommst du noch eine Erkältung", stellte Harry fest und lächelte etwas. „Komm, ich zeige dir das Badezimmer."

Draco nickte und folgte ihm, versuchte schwer die unbeantworteten Fragen, die in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten zu ignorieren.

.-.-.-.-.

Als sich das Bad mit Dampf füllte, zog sich Draco langsam aus, ließ seine nassen Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden fallen. Dann stieg er unter das warme Wasser und stand für eine Weile still da, ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, wie die Tropfen auf der weißen Haut.

_Was zur Hölle ist aus Hogwarts' ‚Goldjungen' geworden?_ Dachte er. _Das ist nicht Harry fucking Potter, das ist … eine andere Person. Er hat sich verändert, _dachte Draco. _Naja, genau wie ich, _überlegte er müde.

_Aber wie konnte ich annehmen, die zwei Monate mit ihm zu überleben? In den sieben hasserfüllten Jahren, war er nie so … harsch. Warte. Fange ich wirklich an ihn zu fürchten?_

Draco konnte sich keine einfache Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Alles führte darauf zurück, wie er selbst sich verändert hatte und das erfüllte Dracos Brust mit einem unbequemen Gefühl welches er nicht verstehen konnte. Er war vertief in seine Gedanken, als ihn plötzlich ein anderes befremdlichen Gefühl überkam. Er blinzelte und fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Glas, wischte den Dampf weg.

Draco zwinkere noch mal und erstarrte. Harry stand da, schaute ihm ruhig zu.

_Beobachtet mich, wie ich unter der verdammten Dusche stehe,_ überlegte Draco wütend. Aber dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und griff nach dem Shampoo. Er wusch sich die Haare, beendete die Dusche und versuchte schwer Harrys amüsierten Blick zu ignorieren, der über seine Haut streichelte.

Letztlich seufzte Draco und stellte das Wasser ab. Er stieg aus der Dusche und stand nackt da, Wasser auf dem Boden tropfend und Harry trotzig anstarrend.

_Lass uns zu den alten Grundsätzen zurückkehren: Ich bin Draco Malfoy und er ist Harry Potter. Wir hassen uns aus tiefstem Herzen. Und die Tatsache, dass wir für zwei Monate miteinander poppen ist nur eine Bestätigung dafür, wie weit wir gehen können, um uns gegenseitig zu verletzen.  
_

„Kann ich ein Handtuch haben?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile kühl.

Harry nickte noch immer lächelnd und reichte ihm ein weißes Handtuch. Draco streckte seine Hand aus, um danach zu greifen, aber Harry zog es weg. Der blonde Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich dachte du wolltest nicht, dass ich eine Erkältung bekomme?", bemerkte er und zitterte, als der Raum begann sich abzukühlen.

„Wollte ich auch nicht", antwortete Harry und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Sanft drückte er das Handtuch an Dracos Gesicht, trocknete die weiche Haut von oben nach unten ab, bis er in der Stelle war, wo er es um die schmale Taille wickelte.

Draco stand unter Harrys vorsichtigen Bewegungen still da. Aber als Harry seinen Mund auf die empfindliche Stelle zwischen seinem Hals und dem Schlüsselbein presste, einige Wassertropfen ableckte, sanft an seiner Haut saugte, stöhnte Draco als Reaktion auf die Berührungen auf.

Harry leckte und saugte langsam weiter. Draco schloss seine Augen, versuchte dem Drang darauf zu reagieren zu widerstehen. Dann spürte er Harrys Lippen an seinem Ohr.

„Draco … verletze ich dich zu sehr?", fragte er leise, mit einer entschuldigenden Stimme, berührte die sensible Haut mit seinem warmen Atmen.

Der Slytherin riss seine Augen auf, zitterte unkontrollierbar. Und dann schlang Harry plötzlich seinen Arm um ihn und liebkoste seine nackten Schultern.

„Harry …"

„Shh … du frierst", sagte Harry und küsste seinen Nacken und seine Schultern.

Schließlich löste er sich von Draco und legte seine Hand unter sein Kinn, zwang den blonden Mann zärtlich aufzuschauen.

„Besser?", fragte Harry, seine grünen Augen besorgt.

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Harry, das …"

_Das ist krank. Hör auf zu spielen. Hör auf mit mir zu spielen. Bitte.  
_

Draco schlug sich mental dafür, dass er so schwach war und blickte unbehaglich auf den Fußboden.

_Ich kann damit umgehen. Ich habe schon schlimmeres als einen lüsternen, schizophrenen Harry Potter überstanden. Arbeiten, ich muss nur daran arbeiten, _erinnerte er sich selbst mit kalter Stimme. _Lass uns das jetzt hinter uns bringen. _Er seufzte unmerklich und sah wieder zu Harry, schirmte seine inneren Aufruhr ab.

„Das ist nicht der bequemste Platz", sprach er in sehr anregender und sexy Stimme weiter. „Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwo anders hingehen", schlug er andeutungsweise vor.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte und führte Draco in sein Schlafzimmer.

_Weiter im Programm …_ dachte Draco bitter, als seine Hände begannen Harry auszuziehen.

Schon bald waren beide nackt, die Kleidung und das Handtuch lagen auf dem Fußboden. Draco spürte wie Harrys Hände über seine Haut strichen, ließen ihn vor Spannung erzittern … _Vergnügen_ … gestand er sich dann doch ein, als er Harrys Männlichkeit erreichte und diese anreizend streichelte.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer stöhnte und Draco drückte ihn auf das Bett, legte sich an seine Seite, seine weiße Hand berührte, umfasste und streichelte sein Geschlecht.

Harry ließ sich gehen. _Du bist wirklich gut Draco, _dachte er für eine Weile, bevor weitere Wellen des Vergnügens ihn überwältigten.

Dracos Mund war an seiner Erektion, sanft darüber leckend und dann plötzlich saugend. Harry stöhnte, genoss das warme nasse Gefühl, das ihn umgab.

Er ließ Draco weiter spielen, bis er spürte, dass er gefährlich nahe am Höhepunkt war. Er drückte Draco hastig weg, rollte sich über ihn und hielt ihn fest. Harry blickte fest in Dracos graue Augen, suchte nach etwas unbekanntem, was der-Junge-der-lebt instinktiv in den stürmischen Tiefen gefühlt hatte.

Harry wunderte sich immer noch über das befremdliche Gefühl, als der blonde Mann nach seiner Brille griff und sie auf den Nachtisch legte, wodurch seine Welt plötzlich verschwamm, ein Traum in welchem Harry sich selbst verlieren wollte, wenn nicht diese Hitze unter ihm wäre, diese Haut, die gegen seine eigene brannte.

Harry Mund berührte Dracos Hals, küsste, leckte und biss ihn zärtlich, bis sich die schlanke Gestalt unter seinem Körper zu winden begann. Harry legte seine Hand auf Dracos Männlichkeit, streichelte ihn fest, brachte den blonden Mann zum Stöhnen, während er die rosa Brustwarze einfing und langsam daran saugte.

Schließlich hielt er inne und schaute Draco, der leicht keuchte, an.

„Draco", sagte Harry.

Der blonde Mann sah ihn fragten an. Harry bewegte eine Hand, griff nach den seidigen blonden Locken und strich sie aus Dracos grauen Augen.

„Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen", sagte Harry plötzlich, unfähig dem unerwarteten Drang diese Wörter zu sagen widerstehen zu können.

Draco blickte ihn einen langen Moment an, aber ob mit oder ohne seine Brille, er konnte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins nicht lesen. Schließlich öffnete der dunkelhaarige Zauberer seinen Mund, noch unsicher über das was er sagen sollte, aber Draco hinderte ihn daran, indem er sanft seinen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Du musst nichts sagen. Du musst nichts erklären", sagte er, sein Tonfall so unlesbar, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry blinzelte.

„Aber …", versuchte er eine Antwort. Ohne selbst den Grund zu kennen, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es über Leben und Tod entschied ob er jetzt etwas sagte – irgendetwas – oder schwieg.

_Warum denke ich ausgerechnet jetzt, dass alles schlecht angefangen hat? Warum habe ich das Gefühl mich entschuldigen zu müssen? Was passiert mit mir/i _Harry sah wieder zu Draco. _Was mach ich mit ihm? Und warum?_

Aber plötzlich bewegte sich der Slytherin unter Harrys Griff, nahm seine Finger in seinen weichen Mund und begann langsam daran zu saugen. Harry hörte auf mit sich selbst zu diskutieren und ließ die Lust und die Erregung die Führung übernehmen, schob seine nassen Finger in Draco.

Dieser schloss seine Augen und verspannte sich. Harry hielt inne, wartete dass sich der Körper unter ihm an das Eindringen gewöhnte. Als Draco sich schließlich genug entspannt hatte, bewegte sich Harry langsam in ihm, bis der blonde Mann zu stöhnen anfing.

Harry zog seine Finger aus Dracos Enge und stieß dann mit einer einzigen glatten Bewegung in ihn. Wärme umgab ihn.

Harry stöhnte unterdrückt, als er begann in die berauschende Enge zu stoßen, nach einer Weile nahm er Dracos Glied und streichelte es im selben Rhythmus, wie er zustieß. Harry hörte wie Draco stöhnte und seinen Namen ausrief. Das alleine trieb ihn schon gefährlich nahe an die Grenze.

„Draco", flüsterte Harry, streichelte ihn und stieß wieder und wieder zu, bis Draco leise schrie und seinen Rücken wölbte, als er dem dunklen, heißen Vergnügen nachgab. Harry stöhnte bei der plötzlichen Bewegung und stieß ein letztes Mal zu, tauchte vollständig ein und Draco folgte ihm dorthin, wohin auch immer er ging.

-- tbc --

Und? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Wochenende, macht etwas Ordentliches daraus!

Liebe Grüße und bis bald duivel.


	6. Chapter 6

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie: Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor – Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Beta: Alina, knuddel.

Und eine ganz liebe Umarmung, an alle die so lieb waren ein Kommi zu hinterlassen. – Amunet, KleineLady87, ozaidon, jesdarling, DiamondOfOcean, Dolores, KleineSchwesterOrion und Cori. Ihr seit so lieb knuddel

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Part Six: -Sleepy-

_Tender is the night  
Lying by your side  
Tender is the touch  
Of someone that you love too much  
Tender is the day  
The demons go away  
Lord I need to find  
Someone who can heal my mind_

_"Tender", Blur_

Harry schloss seine Augen und seufzte. Er konnte Dracos Anwesenheit neben seinem Körper spüren. Der Slytherin lag unbeweglich auf dem Bett. Nach einer Weile öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder und richtete seinen grünen Blick auf die Bettdecke.

_Draco, _dachte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer, _was passiert mit mir? Ich hasse dich. Aber … Verdammt. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht verstehe, warum ich so verwirrt bin. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass ich so fühle. Oder?_

Harry schaute Draco an. Er konnte ehrlich nicht sagen, ob der Blonde wirklich so schlief; ohne sich zu bewegen. Langsam ließ Harry seinen Blick über den blassen Körper gleiten, studierte die schlanke Gestalt, die milchig glatte Haut und die platinfarbenen Haare, die sich auf dem Kopfkissen ausbreiteten und in dem gedämpften Licht wie die Strahlen des Mondes schienen. Plötzlich drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf und ein befremdliches Gefühl rührte in seiner Magengrube.

_Oder?_

Harry runzelte die Stirn und versuchte dem Teil in sich zuzustimmen, der sagte, dass nichts mit ihm passierte. Aber es war aussichtslos.

_Warum zur Hölle habe ich dich hier hergebracht?_

Schließlich knurrte Harry, richtete sich wütend auf und zwang sich irgendwo anders hinzusehen.

„Draco", sagte er kalt. „Draco wach auf."

Der blonde Mann drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an; hell wach. Harry starrte ihn für eine lange Weile ausdruckslos an.

_Was ist mit mir los? Es ist nur Draco. Ein guter F..k. Punkt, _argumentierte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer, ignorierte das Flackern in seiner Brust und konzentrierte sich darauf, in einem unbeteiligten Tonfall weiter zu sprechen.

„Du kannst jetzt in dein Zimmer gehen", sagte er knapp.

Draco stand auf und griff nach dem Handtuch, welches noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Er wickelte es locker um seine Taille und ging zu Tür. Bevor er hinaustrat, blieb er stehen.

„Hab ich dich enttäuscht?", fragte er geradeheraus, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Harry zuckte zusammen, aber als sich Draco umdrehte und ihn ansah, hatte er seine kalte Beherrschung wiedererlangt.

„Warum fragst du?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage und kniff verdächtig seine Augen zusammen.

Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Weiß ich nicht einmal", antwortete er und verzog das Gesicht.

Harry grinste. „Nein, ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Eigentlich war es richtig nett, aber ich bevorzuge es alleine zu schlafen, Draco."

„Na schön", erwiderte Draco müde und ohne Harry ein zweites Mal anzuschauen ging er.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer seufzte erleichtert, als sich die Tür mit einem sanften Klick schloss. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass, wenn Draco auch nur einen Moment länger geblieben wäre, er ihn gebeten hätte zu bleiben.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, befahl sich selbst zu schlafen, legte sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ach, habe ich dich enttäuscht Harry? Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich verdiene deine Freundlichkeit nicht, aber vielleicht kann ein schneller F..k die Dinge leichter machen, oder? _dachte Draco wütend, _Aber vielleicht entwickele ich eine sadistische Seite. Nein, das kann nicht sein. 'Das' geschah schon in dem verdammten Moment, in dem ich eingewilligt habe hier herzukommen_, dachte er sarkastisch weiter.

_Verdammt! Wo sind diese dämlichen Zigaretten?_

Draco ging in sein Zimmer, während diese Gedanken weiter in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten. Er fluchte leise, als er sich ein paar verblasste Jeans und einen Pullover anzog. Schließlich öffnete er die Glastür und ging auf die Terrasse. Draco holte seine Zigaretten heraus, zündete sich eine an und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu denken. Durch die kalte Nachtluft zitterte er. Der Slytherin nahm noch einen Zug und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper.

_Harry Potter. Wer bist du? Der, der sich Sorgen macht, oder der, der verletzt? Ich frage mich, was mit dir passiert ist. Und bin ich ein Trottel, wenn ich mich für die Veränderung, die du durchgemacht hast, interessiere? Verdammt, _dachte Draco und zitterte erneut. Er blickte zum Himmel hinauf, wo er jetzt die Sterne sehen konnte. Silberne Tropfen, auf tief blauem Samt. Und um ihn herum, die Stille der Winternacht.

_Harry…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„_Harry."_

_Eine Stimme. Wer ruft nach mir? Es ist so dunkel hier._

„_Harry."_

_Wieder. Ich ertrinke in dieser Dunkelheit. _

„_Wo bist du?"_

„_Es ist lange her Harry."_

„_Wer bist du? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich kenne."_

„_Nein, du erinnerst dich nur nicht an mich. Aber du kennst mich."_

„_Wo bist du? Ich kann nicht … ich kann dich nicht sehen. Es ist hier so dunkel."_

„_Vielleicht willst du mich nur nicht sehen."_

_Traurig. Die Stimme klingt so traurig. Ich spüre, dass er weggeht. _

„_Warte! Ich will sehen!"_

_Licht. Blendend weißes Licht. Es brennt in meinen Augen. Für einen Moment bin ich blind in völliger Helligkeit. Aber jetzt, kann ich einige schwarze Gestalten ausmachen. Sie kommen näher. Schwarze Gestalten, verborgen unter Kapuzen. Es sind…_

_Todesser._

_Überall um mich herum. Ich sehe, wie sie ihre Zauberstäbe heben und diese auf mein Herz richten._

„_Avada Ke …"_

„_Nein!"_

„Öffne deine Augen Harry."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco hatte die Zeit vergessen, genauso wie er sich in den Sternen verloren hatte und seinen Gedanken versunken war. Als er endlich in die Realität zurückfand, fror er. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und merkte, dass er seit zwei Stunden hier draußen stand. Draco ging in sein Zimmer zurück und schloss die Glasstür. Er seufzte und begann sich zu entkleiden, zog seinen Pullover aus.

Dann plötzlich, ein Schrei. Ein ängstlicher und gequälter Schrei.

_Harry_, war Dracos letzter Gedanke, bevor er in Harrys Zimmer rannte.

Der Gryffindor bewegte sich krampfhaft unter seiner Bettdecke. Als Draco ihn erreichte warf Harry seinen Kopf zurück und ein erstickender Schrei kam über seine Lippen. Draco griff nach seiner Schulter und rüttelte ihn leicht.

„Harry. Harry, wach auf", sagte er.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer kämpfte gegen die Todesser, die ihn in seinem Traum heimsuchten.

„Öffne deine Augen, Harry", versuchte es Draco noch einmal.

Und als er das ausgesprochen hatte, antwortete ihm ein verstörter grüner Blick. Harry keuchte leicht und runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte den Mann an seiner Seite zu erkennen.

„Draco", murmelte der Gryffindor, seine Stimme brach. Harry blinzelte und bedeckte seine Augen mit den Händen. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte er.

Plötzlich waren Dracos kalte Finger auf seinen Händen, nahm sie in seine eigenen.

„Shh… Es war nur ein Alptraum", sagte er leise. „Komm her", fügte er fast automatisch hinzu und zog Harry sanft zu einer Umarmung heran.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und als sie sich trennten, zwang Draco ihn dazu, sich hinzulegen. Harry schloss seine Augen. Der Slytherin strich die dunklen Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die blasse Narbe.

Als er spürte, wie der andere Mann unter den Berührungen zitterte, hörte er auf.

„Versuch jetzt zu schlafen", sagte Draco und stand auf.

„Warte", flüsterte Harry. „Bleib. Bitte bleib." Und ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, griff er nach Dracos Hand, verflechtete ihre Finger.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, aber letztlich gab er nach und legte sich hin.

„Bist du ein Todesser?", fragte Harry plötzlich, seine Stimme weit entfernt, als ob er kurz vorm Einschlafen war.

„Hast du denn irgendwelche Zeichen an meinem Körper gesehen?", stellte der Slytherin eine Gegenfrage.

„Ich will es von dir hören", sagte Harry leise.

Draco seufzte.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", antwortete Draco schließlich.

„Warum?"

„Warum?" Draco wurde wütend, wollte aber auf keinen Fall seine Verärgerung zeigen. „Warum ich kein Todesser geworden bin? _Warum sollte ich? _Das ist die eigentliche Frage, Harry. Nur weil jeder erwartete, dass ich der würdige Sohn meines Vaters bin?", fragte er bitter.

Harry sagte eine Weile gar nichts und Draco starrte an die Decke.

_Du enttäuschst mich, Draco. _

_Wie du mich enttäuscht hast, Vater. _

Draco schloss seine Augen und schob seine Erinnerungen zur Seite, aber Harry beharrte darauf.

„Erzähl es mir", flüsterte der Gryffindor plötzlich. „Erzähl mir deine Geschichte, Draco."

„Ich dachte, du hättest es jetzt schon herausgefunden. Am Ende des siebten Jahres bin ich zurück nach Hause gegangen. Mein Vater rief mich und sprach mit mir über meine Aufnahme. Ich lehnte ab. Er enterbte mich. Ich verließ mein zu Hause und die Zauberwelt mit meinem Zauberstab und den Klamotten, die ich anhatte. Ohne Geld. Aber ich brauchte welches. Das war, als ich Matt traf und sein Angebot akzeptierte. Ich musste mich auf irgendetwas einlassen. Ich akzeptierte alles. Selbst dich", erzählte Draco müde, der Schlaf umhüllte ihn langsam.

„Warum hast du dich gegen deinen Vater gestellt?", fragte Harry mit schläfriger Stimme.

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es nicht einmal weiß? Ich weiß und ich wusste damals, dass ich einen guten Grund hatte. Ich habe bis jetzt nur noch nicht herausgefunden, welcher das ist", erwiderte Draco und grinste.

„Du hättest in der Muggelwelt Magie verwenden können, um zu überleben", wies Harry drauf hin, rollte sich auf die Seite und näher an Draco.

„Jep. Ich schätze, das hatte ich tun können. Aber ich wollte nicht. Seit ich mein zu Hause verlassen habe, habe ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzt. Ich … ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass es falsch wäre. Mein Vater und Magie sind im Allgemeinen die Gründe dafür, dass mein Leben ruiniert wurde. Und es gibt noch etwas anderes -" Draco rollte sich zusammen, unbewusst näher an Harrys Wärme, „- aber daran erinnere ich mich nicht."

„Ich träumte von den Todessern. Es war dunkel. Und da war jemand. Jemand den ich kannte, denn ich aber vergessen hatte", sagte Harry. „Draco?"

„Hmm?"

„Könntest du das noch mal machen?"

„Was?"

„Mich in den Arm nehmen."

Draco runzelte mit der Stirn, rutsche aber näher heran und legte seinen Arm um Harry. Der Gryffindor schob sich gegen Dracos Körper und legte seinen Kopf an die schmale, blasse Brust, seine dunklen Harre bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu der milchfarbenen Haut. Harry seufzte zufrieden und Draco lächelte unbewusst, als er seine Hand nach den schwarzen Harren ausstreckte und mit seinen Fingern langsam durch die dunklen Strähnen fuhr.

„Draco?"

„Hmm?"

„Morgen … Morgen, geht es wie gewohnt weiter."

Das Gesicht des blonden Mannes verfinsterte sich, aber er sagte nichts.

„Das wird nie wieder passieren", sprach Harry müde weiter.

„Ich weiß", flüstere Draco.

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, bis Harry ein letztes mal sprach.

„Aber für diese Nacht ist es perfekt", sagte er mit verschlafener, aber weicher Stimme.

Draco antwortete nicht. Er spürte, dass Harrys Atem gleichmäßiger gegen seine Haut ging. Dann blickte er auf den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer hinunter und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag suchten keine Gedanken seinen Verstand heim. In diesem Moment, hier in diesem Bett, mit Harry der ungeschützt in seinen Armen lag, erlaubte sich Draco, sich nicht darum zu kümmern was am nächsten Tag passieren würde.

Für diesen Augenblick fühlte er sich _glücklich_.

„Perfekt", murmelte er unbewusst. Nach einer Weile, driftete er in den Schlaf ab.

-tbc-

Wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Wochenende!

Liebe Grüße und bis bald duivel.


	7. Absurd

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie: Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor – Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Beta: Alina, knuddel.

Wahhhh und eine ganz liebe Umarmung an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid spitze! Jeden einzelnen ganz lieb knuddel – Amunet; squeek; KleineSchwesterOrion; DiamondOfOcean; malfoy'schen; Cori; vivian; jasdarling (sorry, dass ich deinen Nick bei dem letzten Kapitel falsch geschrieben habe schäm) und zissy!!! Vielen lieben Dank euch allen!

* * *

**Part Seven: -Absurd-**

_He'll look at me and smile  
I'll understand  
and in a little while  
he'll take my hand  
and though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word_

_"The Man I Love", Gershwin Bros._

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte war das Bett leer und kalt. Ohne es zu merken, berührte er seine Brust, erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als Harrys Körper darauf ruhte, an seine Wärme. Aber darüber nachzudenken ließ ihn hilflos erschaudern.

Draco stieg aus dem Bett heraus und begann in der Wohnung umherzulaufen.

„Harry?", rief er, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat die Küche, wo er heißen Kaffee vorfand. Er goss sich etwas davon in eine Tasse, trank es langsam und verzog über den bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge das Gesicht.

_Es ist Morgen. Denk nicht darüber nach. Heute ist Morgen. Denk nicht daran. _

Aber er dachte darüber nach. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste darüber nachdenken. Er befand sich hier, in Harrys Haus. Draco wusste, dass sein so genannter Freund zurückkommen würde und er würde gezwungen sein darüber nachzudenken, wie perfekt die Nacht zuvor war. Er würde Harry ansehen, seiner Stimme zuhören und er würde sich an die Nacht, die Umarmung und das stille Verlassenwerden erinnern.

_Aber dann wird alles wieder wie gewöhnlich sein. Es ist besser, wenn du verdammt noch mal nicht daran denkst, _überlegte Draco müde, stellte seine leere Tasse in das Abwaschbecken, wo der Becher verschwand, wahrscheinlich um sich zu reinigen und sich selbst in den Schrank zurückzustellen.

Er grinste. _Dieser Ort ist zu sauber für den schlampigen Harry Potter_, dachte der Slytherin abwesend.

Draco ging ins Wohnzimmer und suchte nach etwas, was er letzte Nacht entdeckt hatte: ein Klavier. Er fragte sich, ob Harry wirklich darauf spielte oder ob es nur eine stilistische Wahl war, den schwarzen Baby-Flügel dort aufzustellen.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Instrument und ließ sich auf dem Sitz nieder. Er hob die Oberseite der Tastenabdeckung an und entfernte den schwarz-weißen Stoff, der die Tasten bedeckte. _Steinway & Sons_ stand in goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben. _Wow_. Draco dachte daran, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, aber es gab niemanden, den er damit beeindrucken konnte. Er legte den Stoff auf seine Knie und berührte sanft die Tasten, ohne darauf zu spielen. Sie fühlten sich kalt und glatt an.

Draco lächelte leicht, als Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit in seinen Verstand flossen. Es war seine Mutter, die ihm beigebracht hatte, wie man Klavier spielte, ohne das sein Vater über die Unterrichtsstunden Bescheid wusste. Lucius Malfoy hätte es als nutzloses Wissen abgetan und Draco verboten zu spielen. Das wäre unerträglich gewesen, da er sich fast sofort in diese klaren Töne verliebt hatte und diese Welt war wie für ihn erschaffen.

Draco war fünf, als er zum ersten Mal seine Finger auf die Tasten legte. Er war achtzehn, als er gezwungen wurde es aufzugeben. Es war unerträglich, viel schmerzhafter, als seine Eltern und sein Vermögen zu verlassen. Das verlassen des Klaviers war wie einen Weg aufzugeben, der Realität zu entkommen. Jedes Mal wenn er wütend war, oder einfach nur traurig während der endlosen Sommer auf Malfoy Manor, hatte er gespielt und alles hinter sich gelassen, war in eine andere Welt abgetaucht, die mit jedem neuen Klang erschaffen wurde.

Selbst als er in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte er dieser Sucht nicht fernbleiben können. Er liebte es so sehr, dass er seinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt und Dumbledore sehr _höflich_ gefragte hatte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, während der Schulzeit zu spielen.

Und die hatte es gegeben. Sieben Jahre lang hatte er täglich Stunden in einem verstaubten und versteckten Zimmer verbracht, alleine mit einem anonymen Klavier und seiner Musik. Alleine weil niemand außer ihm und der Schulleiter davon wusste. Aber es war perfekt.

Jetzt, nach drei Jahren, legte Draco seine schlanken Finger auf die Tasten. Er schloss seine Augen und erinnerte sich an die Jahre des Lernens, der Hingabe und der Liebe, die einzige Liebe in seiner Kindheit. Und dann, in Harrys Esszimmer und an Harrys Klavier ließ Draco das Gefühl zurückkommen, es umgab und führte ihn. Seine Finger bewegten sich. Die Musik füllte den Raum.

_Perfekt_.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry stand still vor der Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Er konnte den Klang des Klaviers, welcher dahinter hervordrang hören. Vorsichtig trat er ein und bewegte sich in Richtung der Musik und blieb an der Türschwelle seines Wohnzimmers stehen.

Draco spielte. Seine Finger flogen mit gleichmäßiger Präzision über die Tasten. Harry starrte ihn an, ohne selbst bemerkt zu werden. Sein ehemaliger Rivale hatte seine Augen geschlossen, versunken in dem Erlebnis. Der Gryffindor bemerkte seine Haltung, die Art wie das platinblonde Haar über seine Augen fiel und wie entspannt sein Gesichtsausdruck war.

Harry lächelte sanft und trat näher an Draco heran. Als die Musik verblasste, legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden. Der letzte Akkord erstarb um sie herum. Harry und Draco bewegten sich nicht, sie entspannten sich in der Stille, als ob sie diese Vertrautheit gewohnt waren. Plötzlich sprach Harry.

„Spiel", sagte er, ohne zu wissen warum.

Und ohne es zu realisieren begann Draco zu spielen, eine Jazz Interpretation einer einfachen Melodie.

„Eines Tages wird er vorbeikommen, der Mann den ich liebe …", murmelte Harry, seine Hände noch immer auf Dracos Schulter.

Der Slytherin spielte leise weiter, improvisierte die schwierigen Übergänge oder interpretierte einfach etwas mit perfekten, süßen Klängen. Schließlich hörte die Musik auf und Draco drehte sich zu Harry um. Sie schauten sich für eine Weile an.

Eines Tages wird er vorbeikommen. _Was ist passiert? _Der Mann den ich liebe … _Das habe ich schon einmal gehört. Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen. Ich habe das schon einmal gelebt._

Seltsamerweise dachten beide das gleiche. Dachten über die gleichen Fragen nach. Erlebten dasselbe Gefühl.

Sie schauten sich an und die Minuten vergingen. Oder vielleicht auch ein Jahrhundert.

Der zauberhafte Moment wurde durch die Türklingel unterbrochen.

Beide sahen unbehaglich weg. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das muss Claude sein."

Draco nickte und als Harry ging, um die Tür zu öffnen, klappte er das Piano zu und runzelte die Stirn.

_Was war das für ein Song? Ich habe es vergessen, _dachte der Blonde. _Und woher wusste ich welchen Harry hören wollte?_

Draco suchte noch nach einer Antwort, als Harry mit einem jungen, kleinen Mann zurückkam.

„Claude, das ist Draco. Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich will."

„Hmm … nett dich zu treffen, Draco", antwortete der Muggel, ging um Draco herum und studierte seinen Körper.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", erwiderte der junge Malfoy höflich und schaute Harry fragend an.

„Claude ist mein Schneider. Ich habe ihn gebeten, einige Anzüge für dich zu machen. Und Claude, ich erwarte, dass einer davon am Freitag fertig ist", sagte Harry.

„Sicher Harry", antwortete der Mann. Dann wandte er sich an Draco. „Könntest du dich bitte ausziehen", fragte er.

Draco blinzelte, zog aber sein Shirt und seine Hose aus.

„Sehr gut", sagte Claude und begann die notwendigen Messungen vorzunehmen. „Ich schlage Schiefergrau vor, um seinen blassen Teint hervorzuheben. Fast schwarz, aber nicht wirklich schwarz, weil es seine natürliche Helligkeit ruinieren würde. Vielleicht sogar mit tiefer blauer Schattierungen. Was denkst du?", fragte er Harry.

„Yeah, beides wäre gut. Ich will nur, dass er hinreißend aussieht und vertraue auf deinen Geschmack, Claude", antwortete der Gryffindor und grinste.

„Das ist nicht schwierig. Ich meine, bei dem Körper …", deutete Claude, gluckste leicht und grinste Harry ebenso an.

Draco errötete und sah so aus, als ob ihm die Situation unangenehm war, aber er schwieg bis der Schneider seine Arbeit beendet hatte und er sich wieder anziehen konnte. Für einen Moment vermisste Draco Madame Malkins Boutique, wo alle Messungen magisch vorgenommen wurden und man nicht halb nackt vor einem Fremden herumstehen musste.

Als Claude ihnen bestätigte, dass er alle Informationen hatte die er benötigte, brachte Harry den Schneider zur Tür. Als Harry zurückkam, saß Draco auf der Couch, seine Hände über den Augen. Harry runzelte mit der Stirn.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute auf.

„Warum brache ich für Freitag Abend einen Anzug?", fragte er.

Der Gryffindor grinste amüsiert.

„Ach, stimmt ja. Ich habe es dir gar nicht erzählt, oder?", sagte er.

Draco sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich habe einen Preis gewonnen und wir werden an der Feier teilnehmen. Leider scheint das notwendig zu sein", erklärte er.

„Ein Preis?", fragte Draco.

Der Gryffindor blinzelte.

„Yep, ein Preis", erwiderte er. Den verwirrten Blick auf Dracos Gesicht lesend, fragte er: „Draco, wer bin ich?"

„Was meinst du mit ‚wer bin ich'?", antwortete Draco und wurde wütend. „Ich könnte auf so viele verschiedene Arten antworten: Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt", spuckte er giftig aus.

Er mochte das nicht. Er möchte die ganze Art und Weise, wie Harry mit ihm spielte nicht. Und jetzt dieser Preis. Das bedeutete, dass hunderte von Menschen ihn sehen würden, wussten was hinter verschlossenen Türen mit ihm passierte, an der Seite des berühmten Harry Potter … Das war mehr als nur demütigend.

_Das ist krank. _Draco konnte es nicht ertragen. Er kochte vor Wut. Und Harry wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. _Hier bekommst du deine Antwort._

„Nein warte, ich habe eine bessere Definition", sagte der blonde Mann und verzog das Gesicht. „Harry _Fucking_ Potter, Junge der – mich – fit. Gefällt dir das?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er starrte ihn nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Instinktiv trat Draco einen Schritt zurück.

„Draco", sagte er leise. „Weißt du, dass ich ein Schriftsteller bin?", fragte er und kam näher.

Der Slytherin starrte ihn an, nahm die gelassene Ruhe wahr, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Ich habe jetzt kein Privatleben. Naja, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich jemals eins hatte. Aber sie wissen, dass ich manchmal eine Pause nehmen möchte. Und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel. Freitag, wirst du vor der Welt mein Freund sein. Die Menschen werden allerlei Unsinn über dich und mich erzählen und ich habe zwei Monate lang meinen Frieden, ohne Fans vor meiner Tür und ohne dass meine Mailbox mit kranken Liebesbriefen gefüllt ist. Verstehst du jetzt, was ich damit meinte, als ich dich fragte, ob du bei mir leben möchtest?", fragte Harry und kam noch näher.

„Draco, du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich nur für den Sex herhole, oder? Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich wollte, weil du für diese Angelegenheit perfekt bist. Du bist wunderschön, besitzt gute Manieren, bist intelligent. Und kannst gut poppen, möchte ich hinzufügen", sagte er und lächelte. „Genau wie der Freund, von dem jeder erwarte, dass ich ihn habe", stellte er fest und kam noch näher.

Draco wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Er hatte Harry während seiner Erklärung angestarrt. Jetzt, da der Gryffindor schwieg und genau vor ihm stand, schaute er sich nervös um.

„Also, wirst du mir bereitwillig dabei helfen, Draco? Oder soll ich einen wirksamen Weg finden, dich zu überzeugen?", fragte Harry ruhig, legte eine Hand an die Wand zu Dracos Seite und lehnte sich dagegen.

Draco antwortete nicht, schaute sich aber immer noch um. Harry berührte leicht sein Kinn, zwang Draco ihn anzusehen. Sie starrten sich für eine Weile an. Harry konnte sehen, wie er sich in den grauen Augen widerspiegelte. Er lächelte weich und liebkoste Dracos Wange.

„Du zitterst", stellte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer nach einer Weile fest.

Der Blonde blinzelte.

„Hast du immer noch Angst vor mir?", fragte Harry, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

Draco starrte ihn an, sein Augen weit aufgerissen. _Fantastische Augen_, dachte Harry, aber plötzlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du keine Angst vor mir haben musst. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verletzen", erklärte er. „Glaubst du mir das nicht?", fragte Harry, abwesend strich er mit seinem Daumen über Dracos weiche Lippen.

„Ich glaube dir", murmelte Draco.

„Gut", meinte Harry und nickte. „Jetzt muss ich für eine Weile weg. Mach was du willst", sagte er und ging in Richtung der Tür.

„Harry", rief Draco, er lehnte sich noch immer gegen die Wand. Harry hielt inne und schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Das Klavier … spielst du darauf?"

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann antwortete er auf Dracos unausgesprochene Frage.

„Aber ich wusste, dass eines Tages jemand kommen würde und darauf spielt."

Draco starrte ihn sprachlos an. Und Harry lächelte ihn an, nur ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln bevor er ging.

_Jemand würde kommen und darauf spielen._

_Jemand würde kommen und darauf spielen._

_Jemand würde kommen und darauf spielen._

Draco konnte den Gedanken nicht stoppen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen, versuchte den Gedanken zu stoppen, der in seinem Verstand herumwirbelte, ihn gefährlich nah an die Grenze seiner Vernunft brachte.

-tbc-

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 

Schönen Sontag euch allen, macht etwas ordentliches ;)

knuddel duivel


	8. Chapter 8

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie (s): Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor - Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Ein ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta lesen geht an Alina, knuddel.

* * *

Hallo an alle.

Ich bin mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück und hoffe, dass es noch Leser für diese FF gibt. Denn: Nachdem ich so viele liebe PM's wegen der FF bekommen habe, habe ich mich entschlossen die Übersetzung fertigzustellen. Und das meine ich ernst ;) Vielen Dank an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, mir einen kleinen Kommentar zu schreiben - egal ob als PM oder als Kommi - ich habe mich über alle Reaktionen von euch gefreut.

Ich möchte mich hiermit bei euch allen ganz herzlich für die lieben Worte (und auch die kleine Morddrohung ;) ) bedanken -knuddel- und ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich mir eine kurze -hüstel- Auszeit genommen habe.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und eine schöne Woche.

* * *

**Part Eight: -Heaven & Hell-**

_Are you locked up in you counting the days  
oh how long until you have your freedom  
your freedom_

_"Heaven Out Of Hell", Elisa_

"Draco, bist du fertig?", rief Harry ziemlich nervös.

Als der Slytherin nicht antwortete, dachte der jetzt noch berühmtere Schriftsteller ernsthaft darüber nach, die Tür aufzubrechen. Glücklicherweise war das nicht notwendig, da diese nach einigen Augenblicken schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde.

Harry vergaß zu atmen, seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf die Erscheinung vor ihm gerichtet.

Draco Malfoy sah einfach umwerfend aus und Harry bezweifelte, dass das allein der Verdienst von Claude war. Unnötig zu sagen, dass der Anzug perfekt saß, graziös schmiegte er sich an den perfekt gebauten Körper von Draco. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Es war die Art wie Draco den Anzug trug. Er schien dafür geboren, elegant gekleidet zu sein. Er besaß eine natürliche Aura, die sagte: 'Ich bin näher an Gott, als irgendein Mann es jemals sein wird, also versuchen Sie erst gar nicht erst mein Niveau zu erreichen'.

Harry fragte sich, ob es einem Malfoy im Blut lag, oder ob er in seiner Kindheit endlose Stunden im richtigen Benehmen ein Reinblut zu sein gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass er dieses übernatürliche Erscheinungsbild trotzdem niemals erreichen würde, da kein Anzug ihm diese starke Präsens geben konnte. Der Beweis für diese Tatsache war, das Draco dieselbe Intensität ausstrahlte, wenn er seine verwaschenen Jeans trug.

Der Gryffindor war noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken, sein Blick heftete unbewusst auf Draco, als sich sein Liebhaber nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Harry bemerkte, dass der andere Zauberer nicht mehr so viel Gel verwendete, wie damals auf der Schule. Seine platinblonden Haare fielen ihm weich auf die Wangen.

„Also?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile, verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, fehlt noch etwas", sagte er und zog vorsichtig etwas aus der Tasche seines Jacketts heraus.

Neugierig schaute Draco auf die zwei kleinen, weißen Rosenknospen die in der Hand des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers lagen. Vorsichtig teilte Harry sie und heftete eine an Dracos Brusttasche. Dann tat er bei sich das Selbe mit der anderen Blühte. Draco trat näher an ihn, ihre Körper berührten sich fast, er richtete die Rose aus und mit einer eleganten Handbewegung glättete er sein Jackett.

„In Ordnung?", fragte der Gryffindor schließlich lächelnd und blickte fest in Dracos Augen.

Der Slytherin nickte und lächelte zurück

„Dann ist jetzt Zeit zu gehen", stellte Harry fest. Und damit gingen sie los.

Harry war nervös. Draco konnte die Anspannung spüren, die mit jeder vergehenden Minute größer wurde. Schließlich brach er die Stille, die den BMW füllte und sagte leise: „Du magst dieses Zeug nicht wirklich, oder?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, schaute aber weiter auf die Straße, als er antwortete.

„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen. Ich habe mich nie an den Ruhm gewöhnt und ich bezweifele, dass ich es jemals werde."

Draco dachte eine Weile seine Antwort nach. Dann wagte er die Frage, die ihn beschäftigte, seit er Harry das erste Mal im Club getroffen hatte.

„Warum lebst du in der Muggelwelt, Harry?"

„Warum?"

„Ich meine, zuerst dachte ich, es ist ein Weg dem Ruhm in der Zauberwelt zu entkommen, aber es scheint so, als ob du dich nirgendwo wirklich dem Rampenlicht entziehen kannst."

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was du zu mir gesagt hast? Über Zauberei? Naja, ich habe der Zauberei nicht völlig abgeschworen, so wie du, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich welche benutze. Besonders, weil sie mich an ihn erinnert."

„Voldemort."

Die Erwähnung des Namens verursachte einen langen Moment des Schweigens. Draco brach dieses wieder.

„Aber du hast ihn vernichtet, oder?", wagte er es erneut.

Harry nickte kaum merklich, sein Blick fest auf die Straße vor ihm gerichtet.

„Ja, hab ich. Aber manchmal denke ich, dass ich etwas verloren habe, als ich es tat. Etwas, das _sterbens_-wichtig war. Und jetzt suche ich danach."

„Was ist es?", fragte der Slytherin leise.

Harry grinste bitter, langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Naja, wenn du es jemals herausfindest solltest, sage es mir, Draco. Ich würde auch gerne wissen, was es ist …"

„Glaubst du, dass er noch kommt?", fragte Ron nervös.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Hermine und schaute sich in der Menschenmenge um, hoffte einen wirren schwarzen Haarschopf zu erspähen.

„Vielleicht wird er überhaupt nicht kommen."

Hermine blickte ihn vielsagend an.

„Nein, er hat gesagt, dass er herkommt und ich glaube ihm. Außerdem meinte er, er hätte einen neuen Freund, so dass er die Unterstützung hat, die er braucht. Und so sehr er Feierlichkeiten auch hasst, er wird heute erscheinen, sonst zieht ihm sein Manager bei lebendigem Leib das Fell über die Ohren."

Ron lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das Harry aufhalten würde. Wir reden hier über _Harry Potter_. Er hat gegen du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft."

„Voldemort, Ron. Verdammt, bist du immer noch nicht dazu in der Lage diesen blöden Namen auszusprechen? Und im Übrigen, ja, er stand Voldemort gegenüber, aber so lustig wie es auch erscheint, er fühlt sich unter solchen Menschenmassen wirklich nicht wohl", erklärte Hermine nervös. „Lass uns hoffen, dass sein Begleiter Nerven aus Stahl hat, denn die wird er brauchen, um ihn zu beruhigen", sagte sie.

„Ist das nicht Harry?", sagte Ron nach einer Weile und runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine blickte in die Richtung, in die der rothaarige Mann zeigte. Sie sah, wie sich ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann eilig durch die Menge bewegte, um die reservierten Plätze in der vorderen Reihe des Theaters zu erreichen, wo die Preisträger saßen.

Von ihrem Sitz in der Pressebox aus konnte sie deutlich sehen, wie sich Harry umdrehte, nach der Hand eines großen Mannes griff und ihn zu dem Stuhl neben seinem eigenen führte. Hermine schluckte trocken und beobachtete wie das Licht des Theaters auf die blonden Haare schien.

_Blond? Wohl eher platinfarbig_, dachte die Hexe sarkastisch und versuchte den unbequemen Knoten in ihrer Magengrube zu bekämpfen. _Dreh dich um. Komm schon, dreh dich zu mir rum_, suggerierte sie gedanklich.

Es lag keine Magie in ihren Worten, aber irgendjemand im Himmel schien ihr Gebet erhört zu haben, denn nach einer Weile drehte sich der blonde Mann herum, um irgendetwas in Harrys Ohr zu flüstern und zeigte sein Gesicht.

_Blasses, kantiges Gesicht_, bemerkte Hermine und hielt ihren Atem an. _Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, _fügte sie hinzu und riss wie zur Bestätigung ihre Augen weit auf. Und das war, als Hermine Granger, Hexe, erstklassige Hexe, bodenständige Journalistin und wundervolle Frau, etwas tat, worauf Ron überrascht eine Augenbraue bis unter seine Pagenfrisur hochzog.

„Heilige Scheiße", flüchte sie leise, bevor sie ihr Gesicht verzweifelt in ihren Händen verbarg.

Die Feier verlief glatt. Verschiedene Preise wurden ausgerufen und unter Blitzlichtgewitter und Applaus vergeben.

Draco war ruhig. Abgesehen von der Demütigung, die ihm bevorstand wenn Harry an der Reihe war seinen Preis zu erhalten, fand er diese Feier tausendmal besser als alle Todessertreffen zu denen er gezwungen worden war.

Harry jedoch verkrampfte sich mit jedem Namen, der aufgerufen wurde immer mehr. Draco konnte sehen, wie er seine Finger in die Lehne seines Stuhles grub. Der Slytherin seufzte und nahm dann Harrys linke Hand in seine eigene, drückte sie leicht. Der dunkelhaarige Mann zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich zu Draco drehte, der ihn angrinste.

„Beruhige dich, oder du kriegst einen Herzanfall, bevor du diese dämliche Statue bekommst", sagte der Blonde sarkastisch. „Und das würde mich sehr durcheinander bringen, weil ich dann eine Menge erklären müsste."

Harry seufzte, entspannte sich aber unter der Wärme von Dracos Berührung. Als der Slytherin die neu erlangte Ruhe spürte, brach er den Kontakt ab, aber Harry umschloss mit seiner Hand Dracos wieder. Der Blonde sah ihn fragend an, aber der Gryffindor starrte stur geradeaus.

Sie blieben schweigend und Händchen haltend sitzen, bis der Conférencier sagte: „Und jetzt, in der Kategorie Schriftsteller, freuen wir uns den Preis an einen der hoch geschätztesten Künstler des Jahres verleihen zu können: Mr. Harry Potter!"

Das Theater brach in Jubel aus. Harry schaute Draco nervös an, der in Richtung Bühne nickte.

„Komm schon, hol ihn dir", sagte der blonde Mann leise.

Der Junge der lebt stand auf und als er auf den Conférenciers zuging, kam der Mut hervor, welchen der sortierende Hut im ersten Jahr als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, in ihm gesehen hatte. Als er den Sprecher auf der Bühne erreicht hatte, war Harry ganz ruhig und lächelte. Draco schüttelte auf seinem Stuhl ungläubig den Kopf und grinste über die plötzlich veränderte Haltung.

„Danke schön", sagte Harry zu dem Conférencier und nahm die Statue, die der Mann ihm entgegen hielt.

Als der Applaus nach ließ, richtete er sich an das Publikum.

„Und danke an alle, die heute Abend hier sind und dieses wichtige Ereignis in meinem Leben miterleben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sie wussten, was Sie taten, als Sie mir diesen Preis verliehen", sagte er und hob die Statue hoch. Die Menge lachte und Harry sprach weiter.

„Ich versuche ihm würdig zu sein, für Sie alle und für die Menschen, die mich bis jetzt unterstützt haben. Mein spezieller Dank geht an Frank Lieb, meinen Manager, der es immer noch schafft mit mir auszukommen", sagte Harry, hielt inne und wartete darauf, dass der Applaus abbracht.

„An Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley -", sagte er, durchsuchte mit den Augen den Raum und fand die zwei bekannten Gesichter schließlich in der Pressebox. Er lächelte seine Freunde an und sprach weiter, „- die seit meiner Kindheit meine Freunde sind und die, trotz allem was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, immer noch die besten Freunde sind, die ich jemals gehabt habe."

Harry pausierte, blickte zu Hermine und Ron, jubelte ihnen zusammen mit den anderen Menschen zu.

„Und letztlich, möchte ich mich bei einem speziellen Menschen bedanken, der immer zu mir stand, verborgen im Schatten, aber der hier ist um diesen großartigen Moment mit mir zu teilen", sagte der Gryffindor.

Das Publikum hielt gleichzeitig den Atem an, wartete darauf die Identität dieses mysteriösen Mannes kennen zu lernen. Harry lächelte zufrieden und starrte Draco an, der wie erstarrt in seinem Stuhl saß. Harry musste über den Anblick fast lachen, aber schließlich schaffte er es weiter zu sprechen.

„Das ist für dich; Draco", sagte er sanft und begann in seine Hände zu klatschen.

_Das ist für dich; Draco. _Der Slytherin seufzte. _Wundervoll. Wenn die Leute mich noch länger auf diese Weise ansehen, hau ich ab, _dachte er, aber trotzdem schaffte er es leicht zu lächeln und ruhig zu bleiben, bis der Beifall und die hungrigen Blicke verblassten.

Ausdruckslos starrte er auf die Bühne, weigerte sich in die Menschenmenge zu blicken, bis Harry zurück kam und sich neben ihn setzte. Er schaute Harry an und ein Grinsen erschien auf den Lippen des Gryffindors. Draco schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Harry Potter. Du weißt schon, dass ich dich hasse, oder?", sagte er ernst.

Harry gluckste und nickte.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber wenn du mich nicht hassen würdest, wäre es ja auch nicht so lustig, oder?", antwortete er und lächelte breit.

Draco schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und schaute weg, bereitete sich mental darauf vor, den Rest des Abends zu überstehen.

_Ich brauche nur den Rest des Abends zu überleben, _dachte er sarkastisch.

„Hermine."

„Ron."

„Hermine."

„_Ron_."

„Hermine."

„Verdammt, Ron, was?" schnippte Hermine, ihre Augen klebten noch immer an Dracos Hinterkopf.

„Hermine -", begann Ron erneut, aber nach dem Blick, den er erhielt, entschloss er sich dazu schnell weiterzusprechen, bevor seine Freundin sich dazu entschied ihren Ärger an ihm auslassen. „Ich hab nicht das gesehen, was ich glaube gesehen zu haben, stimmt's?"

„Stimmt. Vielleicht hast du es nicht gesehen", gestand Hermine ein, verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Aber du hast mit Sicherheit _gehört_, was Harry gesagt hat."

„Oh nein!", sagte Ron, nahm seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und schüttelte ihn ratlos. „Nein. Nein. Nein. Das ist ein Alptraum. Das _muss_ ein verdammter Alptraum sein."

„Ja. Der schlechteste Alptraum meines Lebens", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen", fügte sie frustriert genuschelt hinzu. „Verdammt!"

„Harry."

Der Junge der lebte kannte diese Stimme. Und er kannte auch den Tonfall, den er nur aus den Zeiten kannte, als die U.T.Z's oder die Z.A.G's gefährlich nah waren und er immer noch nicht angefangen hatte dafür zu lernen. Als er sich herumdrehte, erwartete er, einer sehr aufgebrachten Hermine gegenüberzustehen. Und da er darauf wetten konnte, dass auch Ron sich dort aufhielt, wo Hermine war, überraschte es ihn nicht sonderlich einen erbosten Ron an ihrer Seite vorzufinden.

„Hermine, Ron", sagte er und lächelte trotz der Atmosphäre. „Hi Leute, ihr hattet gute Plätze, wie ich gesehen habe…", begann Harry, aber Ron unterbrach ihn wütend.

„Genug. Ich will kein nettes Geplauder mit dir führen, Harry. Wo ist _er_?", knurrte der rothaarige Mann.

„Mr. Weasley. Ich schätze, Sie suchen nach mir, oder?"

Ein gedehntes Sprechen unterbrach die Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Ron. Der Rothaarige drehte sich schnell zu der Quelle dieser Wörter, noch immer unfähig zu glauben was er sah. Er blinzelte, bevor er seine Augen zusammenkniff und seine Fäuste ballte. Vor ihm und an Harrys Seite stand _er_. _Draco Bloody Malfoy_, dachte Ron.

Draco ignorierte den mordlüsternen Blick den Weasley ihm zuwarf. Da er in seinem Kopf immer noch das Wiesel war, lächelte er Ron nur höflich an und streckte die Hand aus.

„Nett dich wieder zu treffen", sagte er.

Ron erstarrte und zeigte seinen Ekel über die blasse, schlanke Hand die sein Feind ihm anbot, als ob sie eine Spinne von beträchtlicher Größe wäre. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Ron runzelte die Stirn und schlug Dracos Hand weg. Der Blonde verengte seine Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„_Du_ stimmst nicht, Malfoy. Du bist völlig und definitiv falsch. Was zur Hölle glaubst du damit beweisen zu können?", spuckte der rothaarige Mann verärgert aus.

Draco sah ihn ganz ruhig an und ohne seinen silbernen Blick von Rons brennenden Augen abzuwenden, sprach er zu Harry.

„Harry … Vielleicht ist es besser für uns alle, wenn ich draußen auf dich warte", murmelte er.

„Ja. Verpiss' dich, Malfoy", schnarrte Ron und lächelte gehässig.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du gehen solltest, Draco", meinte Harry schließlich und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Stimmt's, Herm?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und studierte Dracos unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Aber durch Harrys flehendes Lächeln nickte sie schließlich langsam. Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute sie an.

„Miss Granger. Wie unhöflich von mir", sagte er und hielt ihr vorsichtig die Hand hin.

Rons Augen wurden groß, als Hermine sie zögerlich annahm. Er war wirklich bereit das Frettchen – wie er den Blonden gerne nannte – umzubringen, als Draco diese langsam anhob und sie mit seine Lippen leicht berührte während seine Augen die Hexe ansahen.

„Malfoy!", knurrte er, aber der angesprochene richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf den Rothaarigen.

„Freut mich dich hier zu treffen, Miss Granger", sagte er an Hermine gerichtet. Er richtete eine Weile seinen kalten Blick auf Ron und schaute dann zurück zu der Hexe.

„Miss stimmt doch noch, oder?", fragte er höflich und lächelte, als der rothaarige Mann überrascht seinen Mund öffnete.

Hermine lächelte zurück und verhinderte eine scheußliche Antwort von Ron. Ihre Augen studierten immer noch ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

„Ja, du liegst richtig, Malfoy", antwortete sie. „Was ist mir dir? Kommst du gut mit Harry zurecht?", fragte sie und schaute in die silbernen Augen.

„Ganz ausgezeichnet, danke", antwortete er mit undefinierbarem Blick.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du mir das hättest sagen sollen, Harry?", begann Ron, er zitterte vor Wut und sah Draco trotzig an. „Wie kommt es, dass sich ein Todesser in Harry Potter verliebt hat? Ich dachte das _Schwuchteln_ in den Reihen der dunklen Seite nicht erlaubt sind", spuckte er aus.

„Ron", riefen Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig und mit dem Selben ‚es satt habenden' Tonfall.

Aber Draco hob die Hand und schwenkte diese abwertend.

„Ist schon okay, Harry", sagte er, bevor er sich an Ron wandte. „Weißt du, Mr. Weasley, wenn Menschen lieben, benutzen sie ihre Seelen. Und Seelen kennen weder geschlechtliche Unterschiede, noch Verbindungen", erklärte Draco ruhig.

Ron, Hermine und sogar Harry starrten ihn verwirrt an. Draco nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr, Harry zum Gehen zu bitten.

„Würde es dich stören, wenn wir jetzt gehen Harry? Ich bin ein bisschen müde und ich denke du auch. Es war ein ereignisreicher Abend", sagte er und lächelte sanft.

Harry nickte, noch viel zu verdattert, um zu streiten.

„Ja, wir sollten besser gehen. Sehen uns bald, Leute", schaffte er noch zu sagen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley", sagte Draco, bevor er Harry folgte.

Sprachlos starrten Ron und Hermine ihnen hinterher, bis die zwei ehemaligen Rivalen in der Menge verschwanden. Ihr bester Freund bekam davon nichts mit, weil in seinem Verstand nur ein einziger Gedanke herumschwirrte.

_Wenn Menschen lieben, benutzen sie ihre Seelen. Und Seelen kennen weder geschlechtliche Unterschiede, noch Verbindungen._

_Wenn Menschen lieben. _

_Glaubst du das wirklich Draco?_

_-tbc-_

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Das nächste Kapitel folgt bald und bis dahin wünsche ich euch schöne Tage ...

LG duivel.


	9. Blow

Zusammenfassung: Dinge ändern sich und 3 Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Harry Potter nicht mehr der Goldjunge, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Muggelautor. Und in einer Nacht trifft er jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit …

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kategorie (s): Angst, Romanze, Dunkelheit

**Original Autor - Blue**

Bei dieser Story handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung. Die original Autorin dieser Story ist **blue**, deren Erlaubnis zum übersetzen ich selbstverständlich eingeholt habe.

Ein ganz lieben Dank fürs Beta lesen geht an Alina, knuddel.

* * *

Hallo an alle.

Wahhhhhhh – ich danke euch für eure Reviews. Ich seit soooo super Leute. Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt!! Habe mich über jedes einzelne gefreut und danke euch ganz lieb, dass ihr euch die Zeit für einen kleinen Kommentar genommen habt.

Für alle einen Kaffee hinstelle und ein kleines Stück Kuchen und damit wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Part Nine: -Blow-**

_Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me,  
Any way the wind blows..._

_"Bohemian Rapsody", Queen_

Draco war schon wieder auf der Terrasse.

Nach der Preisverleihung hatte sich Harry erstmal umgezogen und als er dann nach seinem Liebhaber schaute, fand er die Glastür im Wohnzimmer offen stehend vor. Der kalte Wind wehte in das Zimmer hinein. Harry zitterte, trotzdem ging er hinaus.

Draco stand gegen das Gitter gelehnt da, rauchte und schaute auf die Lichter der Stadt hinunter.

Für eine Weile stand Harry still da, beobachtete wie die blasse Gestalt die dunkle Nacht schnitt, wie die wenigen Lichter auf sein Haar schienen, das der Wind zerzauste.

„Draco?"

Der Slytherin drehte sich herum, um den anderen Zauberer anzuschauen. Schweigend starrte Harry zurück, während Draco einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm. Seine blassen Lippen umschlossen den Filter leicht, der Rauch wurde schnell vom Wind fortgetragen.

Und plötzlich sprudelten die Wörter aus ihm heraus.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Draco dachte für eine Weile über Harrys Frage nach. Dann antwortete er auf die einzige mögliche Art, die einzige Art wie er sich selbst erlaubte zu antworten.

„Natürlich tue ich das _nicht_."

Die Männer schauten sich eine Zeit lang an, glaubten beide an die Wörter. An diese Lüge. Weil es einfacher war.

„Natürlich tust du das nicht", stimmte Harry leise zu, auch wenn er es nicht tun wollte. Unbewusst hatte er für ein paar Momente gehofft, dass Draco nicht so ein guter Schauspieler wäre. „Aber du hast deinen Job gut gemacht."

„Denkst du?", fragte Draco und drehte sich wieder zum Gitter, doch Harry ging auf ihn zu.

„Ja, tu' ich", erwiderte er.

„Nun, dafür werde ich bezahlt", stellte der Blonde fast schon traurig fest, aber Harry bemerkte es nicht, da der Wind die Worte ein bisschen zu schnell weg trug.

Draco drückte seine Zigarette aus und drehte sich zu seinem Rivalen um, der neben ihm stand und ihn eingehend studierte. Er versuchte das anwachsende schmerzliche Gefühl in seiner Brust zu verstehen.

_Hör auf, geh weg_.

Und es hörte auf. Draco erlaubte sich zu grinsen, wodurch Harry ihn fragend ansah.

„Und auch dafür", fügte der Slytherin hinzu, trat näher an Harry heran und berührte seine Wange mit seinen kalten Fingern.

Harry zitterte, doch Draco kam näher. Als ihre Körper sich berührten, legte er seine Lippen in den Nacken des Gryffindor, platzierte warme Küsse auf der kalten Haut.

Harry zitterte immer noch, unbewusst fuhr er mit seinen Fingern durch Dracos Haare. Der Slytherin hauchte weiter zarte Küsse auf Harrys Hals. Jede Berührung seiner Lippen war sanft und vertraulich, zeigte ihre eigene Form von Anbetung. Plötzlich hörte er auf.

Harrys Finger fuhren weiterhin langsam durch seine Haare. Draco blickte auf und die beiden sahen sich an.

Einen Moment oder eine Ewigkeit. Dann passierte es.

Langsam beugte sich Harry zu dem Blonden und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Geschockt riss Draco seine Augen auf. Er öffnete seinen Mund, versuchte etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas.

_Das ist falsch_, dachten beide._ Warum fühlt es sich so richtig an? _

Harry fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam über Dracos Lippen, kostete sanft die süße Wärme dieses Mundes. Seine Finger glitten durch die blonden Strähnen, fuhren zärtlich langsam hinunter zu Dracos Hals und Schulter.

Draco zitterte unter dem sanften Angriff, aber er wollte den Jungen der lebt diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen lassen. Zögernd suchte er Harrys Zunge. Dann wurde er mutiger und berührte sie zärtlich mit seiner. Die Temperatur war nahe am Gefrierpunkt, aber in den zwei Zauberern brannte das Feuer ihres ersten Kusses. Dann drehte sich Draco weg und Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Nicht", sagte Draco und versuchte es zu erklären. „Bitte, tue das nicht noch einmal. Harry, ich …", versuchte er es erneut, aber er schien unfähig die richtigen Wörter zu finden. Er hob seine Hand und berührte seine Lippen, als ob er mit dieser einfachen Geste, die Sehnsucht nach so einer Wärme, die er so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, stoppen konnte.

„Was nicht, Draco? Du hast doch auch kein Problem damit, wenn ich dich fi°ke. Also warum willst du dann nicht von mir geküsst werden?", fragte Harry wütend.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Harry, ich …", bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Du _was_?", knurrte Harry.

„Ich könnte denken, du glaubst daran", sagte Draco schließlich, seine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne und verträumt.

_Glaubst du daran? Glaube ich daran?_

Diese einfache Frage schwirrte in ihren Köpfen herum. Aber es gab keine einfache Antwort darauf. Versunken in ihren Gedanken gingen Harry und Draco schlafen, ohne dem Thema noch ein einziges Wort hinzuzufügen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco lag die ganze Nacht wach in seinem Bett, starrte die Decke an und versuchte nicht an Harrys Lippen, an die Wärme und an das Gefühl des 'alles ist perfekt' zu denken. Ein Gefühl, von dem er glaubte, es niemals erfahren zu haben.

_Er hat mich überrumpelt. Scheiße. Denk nicht darüber nach. _

Um fünf Uhr morgens stand Draco schließlich auf, duschte und hoffte, dass er seine Gedanken mit dem warmen Wasser, das über seine Haut streichelte, wegwaschen konnte.

Eine Stunde später ging der Slytherin, gekleidet in ein paar abgetragenen Jeans und einer grünen Strickjacke, in die Küche, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu kochen. Jede einzelne Bewegung machte er automatisch und separat. Momentan weigerte er sich nachzudenken, da sein Gehirn außerstande schien, an irgendetwas anderes als an diesen 'Kuss-Vorfall' zu denken. Alle damit im Zusammenhang stehenden Gedanken waren warm und sehnsüchtig. Das sollten sie nicht sein. Er musste seine ganze Erziehung aufbringen, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass ein Malfoy niemals Wärme brauchte. Malfoys waren kalte Einzelgänger und verdammte Realisten. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war. Ein beschissener Fehler, der nie wieder geschehen durfte. Niemals wieder. Sonst….

_Sonst was?_, fragte er sich wütend und merkte, das seine Gedanken wieder zu diesem verweichlichtem Gefühl abgedriftet waren.

Er trank seine Tasse Kaffee aus, griff nach seinen Marlboro und ging auf die Terrasse. Er wusste, dass, egal wie hart er es versuchte, er seine Würde nicht mehr zurückerlangen konnte, weil sie einfach nicht mehr da war. Draco seufzte und nahm einen Zug von der Zigarette.

_Was soll ich den wirklich zugeben? Das ich beginne Gefühle zu entwickeln? Gefühle für Harry? Das ist krank. Es sollte krank sein. Also warum denke ich darüber nach?_

Draco hatte tausend Fragen in seinem Kopf, aber er konnte nicht eine einzige Antwort finden. Oder wenigstens keine konkrete Antwort. Nur ein Gefühl, dass aus seinem Inneren kam und ihm eine kleine versteckte Andeutung auf die große Wahrheit gab, die der Slytherin noch nicht bereit war zu akzeptieren. Wegen seines Stolzes und wegen seiner Ängste.

„Wie lange bis ich meinen Arsch hier rausbekomme?", dachte Draco laut, doch als er bemerkte, dass er mit niemanden sprach, lachte er traurig. Verzweifelt.

„Wie lange, bis ich meinen Verstand ganz verliere?", flüsterte er.

Und die Stille der Morgendämmerung war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es war halb zehn, als die Türklingel begann wie verrückt zu läuten. Draco schreckte auf, da er diesen Lärm in der Stille des Morgens nicht erwartet hatte. Harry war bis jetzt noch nicht aus seinem Zimmer herausgekommen.

_Aber wahrscheinlich wird er von dem ganzen Spektakel aufwachen_, stellte Draco fest und öffnete die Tür.

Eine unbequeme Stille folgte. Ron und Hermine betrachteten den blonden Mann mit unterschiedlichen Gesichtsausdrücken, welche von '_also haben wir letzte Nacht nicht geträumt_' bis zu '_am besten fängst du schon mal an zu beten_' wechselten.

Draco brauchte eine Weile um eine angemessenen Art und Weise zu finden, diesem neugierigen Zwei-Drittel des Wundertrios gegenüberzutreten. Er lächelte zögerlich und begann seine kleine Aufführung vorzuführen.

„Miss – Granger, Mr. Weasley. Was für eine wundervolle Überraschung! Leider ist Harry noch immer im Bett, aber wenn ihr hereinkommen -", sagte Draco, aber als das Wort _Bett_ seinen Mund verlassen hatte und in Rons Bewusstsein drang, unterbrach ihn der Rothaarige, stieß ihn grob beiseite und betrat die Wohnung wie ein tollwütiger Hund. „- wollt", beendete der Slytherin den Satz und seufzte tief, bevor Ron zu schreien begann.

„HARRY! ERHEBE DEINEN FAULEN ARSCH! Du hast uns eine Menge zu erklären und die Erklärungen kommen bereits zu spät!", schrie der Rothaarige wütend, sein Gesicht erreichte den gleichen gefährlichen purpurroten Ton wie seine Haare.

_Naja, wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht ist, jetzt ist er es mit Sicherheit_, überlegte Draco und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

Nach einer Weile erschien Harry, gekleidet in seinen Shorts und einem grauen T-Shirt. Seine Haare noch unordentlicher als gewöhnlich, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und seine Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase.

„Ron", begann er. „Nichts ist so wichtig, dass es nicht warten kann, bis ich eine Dusche genommen habe. Macht's euch bequem. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück", sagte Harry bevor er wieder verschwand.

Draco blinzelte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Ron fluchte und plumpste hart auf die Couch. Nach einer Weile schloss sich die Hexe ihm an und Draco schloss die Tür. Für eine lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas, bis Ron fragte, wie spät es wäre.

„Es wird so gegen halb zehn sein, Ron", antwortete Hermine müde und Draco fragte sich wie lange sie sich die Klagen des Rothaarigen schon anhören musste.

„Ich brauche etwas zu trinken. _Irgendetwas_", sagte Ron, bevor er Draco vielsagend anblickte.

„Na gut. Was kann ich dir bringen?", fragte der blonde Mann ruhig.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und weigerte sich noch irgendetwas anderes zu der Person zu sagen, die zumindest für ihn immer das verdammte Frettchen bleiben würde.

„Etwas für dich, Miss Granger?", versuchte Draco es noch mal.

„Kaffee, schwarz, kein Zucker, danke schön", sagte sie und lächelte höflich.

Draco verschwand in der Küche. Wenn er nicht ein waschechter Malfoy wäre, würde er jetzt auf den drei Sprachen die er konnte fluchen. Stattdessen füllte er für das tollwütige Wiesel ein Glas mit etwas was nach Scotch roch und goss etwas Kaffee für Granger ein.

_Granger. Wie traurig, der einzige normale Teil dieses verdammten Trios. _

Draco ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sobald er die Getränke verteilt hatte, begutachtete Ron seines misstrauisch. Hermine dagegen begann ruhig an ihrem Kaffee zu nippen. Der Rotschopf runzelte die Stirn und beschloss schließlich doch den Scotch zu trinken. In einem Zug.

Draco wollte ihn erstaunt ansehen, aber nichts konnte als erstaunlich angesehen werden, wenn es im Zusammenhang mit dem Wiesel stand. Hermine allerdings starrte ihren Freund an, bevor sie sich an Draco wandte.

„Nun, Draco, du siehst ein bisschen müde aus. Hast du letzte Nacht nicht genug geschlafen?" fragte sie, während Ron sie fassungslos anstarrte.

Draco grinste. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Aber der Grund ist nicht der, was Mr. Weasley momentan denkt."

Hermine grinste. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Rons Gesichtsausdruck unbezahlbar war. Aber der Spaß dauerte nur eine kleine Weile an.

„Fuck you, Malfoy. Was denkst du denn? Wir sind nicht hierher gekommen, um dem kränksten Paar in der Welt unsere Glückwünsche zu überbringen."

Draco zuckte bei diesem Ausbruch mit keiner Wimper und Hermine bemerkte, dass sie die kühle Beherrschung ihres ehemaligen Rivalen bewunderte. Eine Beherrschung, die er schon immer gehabt und die Ron immer so sehr genervt hatte.

_Ron wird nie lernen, _dachte sie vernünftig, _dass seine Worte Malfoy nicht verletzen können. _

„Und wenn Harry so blind ist nicht zu sehen, was für ein dreckiger Bastard du bist - nun; als seine besten Freunde ist es unsere Pflicht ihn wachzurütteln."

„Ich denke, aufgeweckt hast du schon", gab Draco am Schluss zurück und zog herausfordernd seine zierliche Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, als Ron aufsprang.

„Du. Dreckiger. Bastard", knurrte der rothaarige Mann.

„Das sagtest du bereits, Mr. Weasley", wies Draco ruhig darauf hin.

Aber das war zuviel für Ron, er sprang auf ihn zu und griff nach dem Kragen seiner Strickjacke. Ohne zu reagieren ließ sich Draco von ihm gegen die Wand drücken. Ziemlich heftig. Hermine merkte wie der Slytherin zusammenzuckte und runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ron, hör auf", sagte sie kalt, aber ihr Freund war zu wütend, um auf ihre Worte zu hören.

„Ich werde dich umbringen, Malfoy. Warte nur auf mich", spuckte Ron aus.

„Ich bin nicht dazu in der Lage irgendwo hinzugehen, oder?", fragte Draco laut, sein Ton war ruhig und unschuldig, so als würde er über das Wetter sprechen. Aber Rons Stimmung war nicht sonnig und um das zu unterstreichen erhob er seine Faust, bereit Dracos Gesicht einzuschlagen.

„Das reicht", sagte eine Stimme und Ron ließ sein Opfer widerwillig frei. Harry stand neben Hermine, in seinen Augen flackerte der Zorn. Genauso wütend blickte Ron zurück, bevor er zurück trat, um sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Draco blieb stehen, wo er war, wartete darauf, dass Harry irgendetwas sagte und das tat er auch.

„Draco, was hab ich dir gesagt?", fragte er kalt. Der Slytherin zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn fragend an.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, eigentlich war es Ron der ein bisschen aufgebracht war", begann sie, sie mochte den Blick ihres Freundes nicht. Es war etwas, was sie noch nie erlebt hatte und es war ziemlich unheimlich.

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Hermine", erwiderte Harry ohne seinen brennenden Blick von Draco zu nehmen. „Und er weiß das. Jetzt erwarte ich, dass du dich für dein Verhalten entschuldigst, Draco."

Hermine sah Harry fassungslos an. Selbst Ron sah so aus, als ob er mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen wurde. Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen und schaute Harry an, aber der rabenschwarzhaarige Mann erwiderte seinen Blick fest und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust.

„Ron wartet, Draco."

Draco blinzelte und begriff, dass Harry keinen Spaß machte. Die Atmosphäre war gefährlich spannungsgeladen. _Das ist nicht geschehen_, dachte er panisch. Aber so sehr er es auch hasste es zuzugeben, die Wahrheit war, dass Harry ihn darum gebeten hatte, sich zu entschuldigen und er würde es tun müssen, früher oder später. Draco biss für eine Weile seine Zähne zusammen, schaute dann zu Ron und versuchte krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben.

„Es tut mit Leid", sagte er.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Es tut mir Leid?_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. _Draco Malfoy entschuldigt sich bei Ron Weasley. Hier ist definitiv etwas faul, _dachte sie und ließ ihren Blick zwischen dem frech grinsenden Ron, dem zufrieden aussehenden Harry und dem ausdruckslos blickenden Draco hin und her wandern. Schließlich bewegte sich der Blonde.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Harry fast schon sanft.

„Zigarette", murmelte Draco bevor er verschwand.

Harry setzte sich auf die Couch und lächelte seine Freunde warmherzig an. Da Ron immer noch unter Schock stand, wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Und, Hermine? Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er immer noch grinsend.

Die Hexe schaute ihn für eine Weile bedeutungsvoll an, bevor sie grinste.

„Wann hattest du vor uns die Wahrheit zu erzählen?"

Harry sah sie an. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, als zu versuchen seine Freundin hereinlegen zu wollen. Sie war schon immer äußerst scharfsinnig gewesen. Dann lachte er.

„Naja, das ist eine wirklich gute Frage, Herm", stellte Harry fest, bevor er endlich mit seiner Geschichte begann.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Verpiss dich, Harry. Verpiss dich einfach. _

Draco erreicht das Badezimmer und zitterte vor Wut. Drinnen drehte er den Hahn für das kalte Wasser auf und bespritzte sein Gesicht. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Tropfen, die seine Strickjacke herunter liefen und blickte sich sein Bild im Spiegel an. Er hatte seine Lippen zu einer angewiderten Grimasse verzogen. Tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, welche in seinem blassen Gesicht noch klarer sichtbar waren.

_Ich sitze in der Tinte_, stellte er müde fest.

Er seufzte tief, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es war sinnlos. Er war wütend. Er war _verletzt_.

_Harry hatte mich gedemütigt und das hat mich verletzt. Das ist die verfluchte Wahrheit. Was jetzt? Macht es mich schwächer? Macht es mich stärker? Weiß er, was er mir antut? Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Denn wenn er es weiß… Wenn er es weiß und trotzdem so reagiert …_

Draco weigerte sich weiter zu denken. Das war unheimlich. Es würde bedeuten, dass Harry Potter eine komplett andere Person war. Der Goldjunge, der tapfere Gryffindor, war ein verkleideter slytherischer Bastard. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sich selbst müde an. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und suchte nach seinen Zigaretten, bevor er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo etwas auf ihn wartete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Du verarscht uns."

„Nein, tu' ich nicht."

„Malfoy. Ist. Deine. Hure? Sorry, aber das kann ich nicht glauben. Mein Gehirn erlaubt mir das nicht", gab Ron zu und lachte.

„Naja, so habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es ein bisschen seltsam ist. Aber erstaunlicherweise auch lustig", stellte Harry fest.

Hermine starrte ihre Freunde sprachlos an, während diese weiter darüber herzogen was sich zwischen Harry und Malfoy abspielte. Sie schafften es, die ganze Sache wie einen großen Witz klingen zu lassen.

_Ich wollte die Wahrheit wissen, aber jetzt bedauere ich meinen Wunsch. Das ist ein verdammter Alptraum. Und meine Freunde unterhalten sich darüber, als ob sie über Quidditch sprechen._

Von Hermines Standpunkt aus, war alles einfach nur falsch.

_Malfoy war ein Idiot gewesen. Vielleicht war er immer noch einer. __A__ber Harry redete und verhält sich wie ein kaltschnäuziger Todesser! Und das Schlimmste ist, dass er es nicht einmal zu bemerken schient. Er versteht nicht, dass er mit einem Menschen spielt. Scheiße. Warum habe ich das nicht kommen sehen? Warum habe ich nicht gesehen, wie er sich verändert? Ich hätte die möglichen Konsequenzen bedenken müssen …_

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als einige von Ron und Harrys Worten zu ihr durchdrangen.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass er gut beim poppen ist?", fragte Ron bestürzt.

Harry nickte und grinste.

„Allerdings. Ehrlich gesagt, der beste Fi°k meines Lebens, bis jetzt", gab Harry zu.

„Freut mich zu hören."

Ron, Harry und Hermine drehten sich zu der kalten Stimme. Gelehnt gegen den Türrahmen stand Draco vor ihnen. Die Zigarette steckte in seinem Mund und ein leerer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Der erste, der sich erholt hatte, war Ron.

„Nun, Malfoy? Genießt du es Harrys Hure zu sein?", fragte er boshaft.

Draco antwortete nicht, starrte nur die Wand an, seine grauen Augen gläsern, wie tot.

_Es verletzt mich nicht. Wenn ich nicht daran denke, verletzt es mich nicht. _

Aber die Gedanken des Slytherin wurden durch Rons Stimme unterbrochen.

„Na was? Hältst du selbstzufrieden deinen Mund, _Draco_? Hast du endlich deinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt oder hast du deinen Mund zu sehr strapaziert, um zu reden?"

„Ron!", schrie Hermine entsetzt aus. Die Situation war einfach unerträglich. Aber auch diesmal antwortete Draco nicht. Er drehte sich einfach um und begann sich zu bewegen, dachte darüber nach, wie viele Schritte ihn von seinem Zimmer trennten.

_Oder von dem Gitter auf der Terrasse. _

„Läufst du weg?", rief Ron mit einem amüsierten Ton in der Stimme, aber der Slytherin richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf ihn. Oder besser, er wollte nicht, dass Harry dazwischen geht.

„Draco. Was glaubst du wo du jetzt hingehst?", fragte der Gryffindor. „Ron redet mit dir. Bleib stehen."

„Harry!", schrie Hermine, die Entrüstung in ihrer Stimme nahm zu.

„_Was?_", schnarrte Harry.

Die Hexe blinzelte. Dann kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und stand auf. Sie zitterte vor Wut, etwas, das nur sehr selten passierte.

„Das ist krank, Harry", sagte sie und artikulierte ihre Worte so, als ob sie zu einem zweijährigen Kind sprach. „Du bist krank, Harry. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit dir befreundet bin. Ich habe einen … einen _Bastard_ als besten Freund", schrie sie.

Harry zog über diese Beschimpfung eine Augenbraue hoch, während Ron die Stirn runzelte.

„Siehst du denn nicht, was du da machst? Mittlerweile können die Todesser etwas von dir lernen, Harry. Um Gottes Willen, was ist mit dir passiert?", sagte sie, kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Wut und ihrer vernünftigen Seite, die ihr erzählte, dass sie vielleicht etwas mit dieser Veränderung zu tun hatte.

Ihre Freunde sahen sie ausdruckslos an.

„Harry …", sagte sie leise und versuchte ihren Freund hinter der leeren Maske zu finden. Diese grünen Augen starrte sie an und plötzlich lächelte der dazugehörige Eigentümer.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Naja, vielleicht war ich ein kleines bisschen zu _barsch_. Aber…", schaffte er es noch zu sagen, bis ihn die Hexe unterbrach.

„_Nein,_ Harry. Das ist nicht nur einfache Schroffheit. Das ist überflüssige Gehässigkeit. _Hass_. _Finsternis_. Hast du dich nie gefragt, woher das kommt?"

Der Junge der lebt zuckte zusammen.

_Finsternis? Was ist diese Dunkelheit in mir? Warum will ich alles vernichten? Und warum fühlt es sich so besonders gut an, Draco vernichten zu wollen?_, fragte sich Harry. Aber bevor er eine Antwort finden konnte unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken.

„Ich gehe. Wir sehen uns wieder, wenn dein Gehirn wieder funktioniert", sagte sie fast schon traurig. „Und du, Ron. Du bist einfach _großartig_. Du hast gerade genauso wie der Bastard gehandelt, der Draco einmal war. Der Unterschied dabei ist nur, dass du ein bisschen zu alt dafür bist, als dass man dir vergeben könnte", stellte sie fest. Ron zuckte zusammen und ein schuldiger Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Herm, warte!", sagte er und rannte ihr nach.

Harry und Draco blieben alleine im Wohnzimmer. Die einzige Gesellschaft war eine grauenerregende Stille.

-- tbc --

* * *

Wünsche euch allen eine schöne Woche

winke und bis bald

LG duivel


End file.
